


Long Into The Abyss

by MB234



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Kink, Light Bondage, Misuse of the Force
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:10:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 41,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MB234/pseuds/MB234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren x reader; Selection of one shot's featuring Kylo Ren x female reader; continuing story, but no full fledged plot. Comment if you like, or don't like; not rated for smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

"He who fights with monsters should look to it that he himself does not become a monster. For when you gaze long into an abyss the abyss also gazes into you." - Friedrich Nietzsche

* * *

 

Fires raged around you, dancing and crackling with delight as they devoured everything in their path, including the remnants of your simple home, with its hand thatched roof and foraged glass windows, now reduced to ashes, embers floating in the arid wind. Outlined against the blazing pyres were the white shimmering silhouettes of Stormtroopers, their guns raised, the echoing stomps of their feet matching the dull rhythm of your heart as you knelt on the scorched ground, your palms facing upwards as they lay on your knees.

Smoke filled your lungs as you gasped in desperate breaths, tears streaming hotly down your cheeks, mimicking the ashes falling like snow around you, crisp downy flakes landing between your upturned fingers. The abode you’d lived in alone was gone, burning into nothingness before you; the only thing you were thankful for in this moment was that your family was long dead, spared the carnage now running rampant in the small trading community you had called home.

Everything you had built here over the last few years, the roof and four walls you’d painstakingly erected crashing down around you in a matter of hours. All you could do was watch, dumbstruck and devastated by the destruction around you, numbness creeping into your limbs, and slowly but steadily crawling towards your hammering heart.

You didn’t even react when you heard the crunch of heavy boots all around you, their measured staccato march alerting you that Stormtroopers were closing in. A small, self-preserving part of you whispered urgently that you should run like hell, but the thrill of adrenaline you waited for never came. No warmth spread through your veins, your heart rate plodded on, never increasing in speed. You were numb.

You heard the Stormtrooper closest to you shift his blaster in his hands, no doubt preparing for the kill shot. Your eyes slid closed and for the briefest moment you welcomed the prospect of death, even looked forward to its blissful oblivion. Another tear tracked down your cheek and dried on your skin almost immediately in the parched air. One heartbeat. You saw the faces of your parents, smiling down at you, your mother holding your hand tight in hers as you walked through a field filled with flowers in one of the fondest memories you had of them. Another heartbeat. You saw your parents carted away, stolen to be slaves on the barren wasteland of Jakku. Pain knifed through you, sharp and lacerating, the only thing quelling your agony was the knowledge that soon you’d see them again. Another heartbeat. And then another. You were about to ask what the hell was taking them so long when a distorted, dispassionate voice grated, “Not her. She’s mine.”

Your eyes flew open and you whirled around, rising to your feet quickly to see who your unexpected savior was. You trembled slightly as you surveyed the tall, black clad figure standing in front of you. You knew who he was, you’d hear the rumors; darkness rising in the ashes of the Republic, new enemies and orders forming. Judging by the way the Stormtroopers obeyed his every command and the subtle reverence they showed when near him, this was Kylo Ren.

“On your knees, prisoner” One of the troopers said, his harsh mechanical voice jarring you. He raised the blunt end of his blaster to strike you and you didn’t flinch; nothing he could do to you would compare to the pain of watching the life you’d built crumble around you.

“No,” Kylo said, his soft but commanding voice stopping the cruel force about to be directed at your temple, “She is not to be harmed.”

He stepped closer to you, his advance slow and undeniably imposing. His ornate mask shone in the light of the raging fires consuming your home, the silver lines etched around his deep black eye holes glinting, giving his gaze a strange luminosity. Curiosity peeked through the cracks in the numbness icing over your bones, making you wonder why he would spare you. Filled with a newfound fire you squared your shoulders as he drew close to you, the heat of his body washing over you, somehow hotter than the blaze at your back.

“She is mine.” He rasped again, raising a gloved hand to trace the curve of your jaw, his touch feather light, sending tingles running down your spine. Your confusion deepened, spilling into the shock and defiance that settled low in your body. Your resolve wavered as you stared into his stark black mask, seeing only your own ash streaked face reflected back at you, and you wondered if there was truly a man behind all of that metal.

“Why?” You whispered, the question spilling from your lips before you could stop yourself.

“Because I want you,” He answered simply, his hand moving to your nape, the tacky leather snagging on your skin, “Relax.”

He commanded gently, and you felt a presence in your mind, lulling you into unconsciousness. You sighed gently, the feeling of him using the Force on you foreign and strange, but oddly comforting. You welcomed the loosening of your muscles and darkness rushing into the corners of your vision.

His hold on your neck tightened as your knees buckled, exhaustion and shock combined with his influence taking a toll on you. He gently laid you onto the ground before him, pausing for a moment to trace the curve of your cheekbones before quickly rising to his feet. Turning away from you he barked out commands to his Stormtroopers, his steps quick and measured, carrying him to the ship he’d come here in.

Just before you slipped into unconsciousness you watched the slope of his shoulders rising and falling with his confident strides, a delicious heat sizzling sharply in your chest as you realized Kylo Ren had just simultaneously saved and condemned you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mood board for this chapter!  
> http://imagines-oneshots-blog.tumblr.com/post/143383226839/les-monstres-aussi-tombent-amoureux-monsters


	2. Dark Knight of the Soul

When you rose to consciousness, your ascent to the world of wakefulness slow and steady, you became immediately aware of two things; firstly that the light in the room you were in was positively blinding, making the patterns behind your eyelids swirl, and you winced, your brow furrowing as you tried to reclaim the blackness that had claimed you before. Secondly you realized that it was cold; after the warmth of the fires that burned your village this room felt like ice, which left you to surmise that you were now in space. That fact slowly sunk into your mind like a shard of shrapnel, harsh and biting, stirring up haunting fragments of the past twenty four hours.

You sat up with a start, your breath huffing from your lungs as the piercing gaze of Kylo Ren permeated your memory, feeling the ghost of his impersonal gloved hand tracing your cheekbones as if you were a finely wrought piece of artwork before he turned coldly away from you. You hastily scanned your surroundings, your eyes taking in the stale white room you occupied, bracing florescent lights flickering gently around you. You sat on a simple cot in what looked like a fancy prison cell, complete with a small nightstand, several white chairs set by a table and a full bathroom. A faint hum could be heard coming from all around you, thrumming through your very soul as it signaled that you were indeed aboard an air craft flying through space.

You‘d never been on a ship of this caliber before and you suddenly felt a wave of vertigo hit you hard, your head ringing, dizziness crashing over you. Nausea spiked through you, making you dry heave ominously. You placed your booted feet securely on the ground, trying to steady yourself in this strange alien environment.  You took a few calming breaths, in through your nose, out through your mouth, gripping the edge of the bed with shaking fingers until your knuckles were as white as the room around you. In through your nose, out through your mouth, again, rinse and repeat. It worked quickly, your nausea and vertigo fading away, your eyes becoming accustomed to the sharp light and the mechanical hum of the ship becoming background noise. As you breathed deeply you also became aware of the dull ache of thirst in the back of your throat.

Rising unsteadily you stumbled on shaky legs to the bathroom, surveying the clean toilet and shower stall in one corner and the sink in the other. You were surprised to see a full length mirror positioned next to the sink, the pristine white walls reflected tenfold in the polished surface. You caught sight of yourself in the glass, your small form suddenly looking as foreign to you as this ship was. Your long unkempt locks flowed freely down your back, with braids of various sizes woven throughout, a small section of hair on the crown of your head pulled back in a rumpled fishtail to keep it out of your face. Your clothes and skin were streaked with ash, your free flowing black pants and cropped black sleeveless top now looking more gray than obsidian. Soot covered your exposed skin from your slender arms and toned stomach to your cheekbones and eyes, the gritty charcoal clinging to you serving as a grim reminder of all you had lost.

Tearing your eyes away from the glass you moved hastily to the sink, turning the water on and drinking deeply. Once your thirst quenched you began to scrub the soot from your arms, rubbing until your skin was raw and red, but clean. You had just begun to scrub your face when the door to your cell was opened and two Stormtroopers marched in.

“Prisoner 3745, step forward and face the wall.”

The order was given with all the authority of someone who expected to be obeyed, and as the command was voiced the awful truth that you were now a prisoner pierced you to your very core. Gulping heavily, tears stinging unexpectedly at the corners of your eyes, you did as they said. Your head hung forward as you felt the cold bite of metal cuffs while your hands were manacled behind you. You twisted around, studying the complex looking hand cuffs now gracing your slender wrists, judging if you could shirk them successfully. As you did you caught a glimpse of yourself in the mirror on the far wall of the bathroom; despite your captured state you saw defiance set in the slope of your shoulders, the soot on your face, around your brow bones, making your eyes glow like the embers of a raging fire. You wanted that fire with you when you met Kylo again; a part of you needed it to quell the nerves tossing in your belly. You took a steadying breath and raised your head, gazing boldly into the deep black eyes of the Stormtrooper in front of you.

“Let’s get on with it” You grated, your voice harsh and steely. The Stormtrooper before you must have been a younger recruit, because you saw him hesitate and shift his weight at your statement, no doubt surprised by your lack of fear.

He shared a look with his fellow trooper before collecting himself and commanding, “Follow us, and stay silent.”

And with that they promptly led you out of your room and around a complex series of corridors. You tried to remember every turn you took, mentally cataloging them for later use, but icy panic settled in the pit of your stomach as you quickly became lost, almost jogging to keep up with their fast pace, being forced to rely on the troopers trudging in front of you to lead the way.

Finally they stopped before a remote room, far from the busiest areas of the base, and punched in a code to get the mechanized door to slide open with a whir. You were ushered inside and instructed to wait, no elaborations or explanations given as the door shut quietly behind you. This room was slightly dimmer and more barren, occupied only by a simple reclining chair. When you studied the chair closer you noticed that there were cuffs that could secure the sitter in the seat, possibly against their will, and a fresh wave of dread washed over you, spurring you to desperately try to focus your gaze anywhere else. Not an easy task, due to the bare walls and floor. Nerves and apprehension wrestled for dominance in your stomach, both succeeding in making your heart pound and your palms sweat.

Time trickled by and you soon became lost in your own thoughts, thinking back to your previous encounter with the leader of New Order. Why had he brought you here instead of executing you on the spot? You knew nothing of the Rebels, you had no affiliation with them and as such you couldn’t tell him anything valuable, surely he knew that. And if he did, why were you here and not rotting in the ashes of your home?

At that moment the door slid open again, a single pair of heavy booted feet striding into the room. You felt a chill travel down your spine and you instinctively knew who it was even before you turned. Sure enough, the tall, imposing figure of Kylo Ren stood before you, his posture relaxed and non-threatening, his hands at his sides, a safe enough distance away from his lightsaber that you felt no immediate danger from him. Still, you eyed him warily as you crossed your arms and positioned yourself so that the chair stood between you two.

“It’s about time,” You huffed, placing your hands on your hips and shifting your weight to one side as you spoke, “are you going to explain what I’m doing here now?”

Silence followed your question, filling the spaces between your heartbeats, permeating the small and suddenly stifling room. He only moved closer to you, shifting slowly and deliberately, as if he were a hunter trying not to scare away a skittish animal. You gulped heavily and fidgeted under his weighty gaze, somehow sensing that his eyes were on you despite the dark, unreadable orbs that greeted you from his mask.

“Okay, so that’s a no,” You grated under your breath, “Maybe you can’t even understand me, maybe you don’t even speak Basic,” Your eyes flicked up and down his body, surveying for something to tell you who- or what- he was, “Maybe there isn’t even a human behind all that black…” You trailed off as you practically  _felt_ the powerful emotions that rolled off of him in response to your words. They flashed across your consciousness like comets against the night sky, one after another, in blazing bursts of pure emotion. Curiosity. Awe. A flash of anger followed quickly by determination. Possibly even a flicker of hope.

As you perceived his feelings, thick and nearly tangible in the air, he reached up slowly and removed his mask, revealing a very handsome and very youthful male face to your hungry gaze.

Well, that was unexpected to say the least. You’d heard so many tall tales of the mysterious man leading the New Order; stories that told of his godlike power and unparalleled bouts of rage, of his prestige and wisdom, but you’d never heard stories of what he actually looked like. Even if you had, you suspected that they would have done nothing to prepare you for this. The undeniable fact was that Kylo Ren was actually incredibly attractive.

Long, dark hair, black as the form fitting clothes he had on, curled down to his shoulders, the generous, silky strands practically begging you to thread your fingers through the tousled locks. Full, delicious looking lips smirked slightly at you, and a cut jawline, lightly dusted with stubble, added to his roguish charm, but it was the eyes that really caught your attention. His eyes were a warm, glowing brown and were intensely readable. They were bottomless pools of rich caramel, melting and shimmering in the dim light of the interrogation room. Beautiful, and so unexpected.

“I assure you that I am very real, and very human,” he said in a deep, tingle-inducing voice, those molten eyes studying your face as he continued, “Though I know the mask can assert differently.”

The impact of the sound of his undistorted voice combined with seeing his face unmasked for the first time was having an effect on you. You briefly wondered why he'd skipped introductions, as if he already knew your name, before you remembered his presence in your mind the previous night; he had probably discovered things about you then that you didn’t even know about yourself now. You were pulled from your musings as his gaze swept up and down your body. The air seemed to heat, your body warming along with it, shivers racing across your skin as electricity moved through the room. Was that him, or just your frenzied, over-exposed mind?

“That’s much better,“ You said, seeing his eyes flare at your words, finding your voice quickly to question, “What am I doing here?”

“I told you,” He replied, moving towards you with measured strides, “You are mine. It is that simple.”

“Oh, I’m yours,” You repeated, your tone incredulous, “And I don’t get a say in this?”

He moved around the chair you had cunningly put between you and him, sidestepping it easily as a small, handsome smile curved his full lips before he replied, “Of course you get a say, little beauty. I won’t take you until you are begging for me to, your body throbbing and aching for my touch, my name the only thing you can utter. It isn’t right to take you any other way.”

You regarded him slack jawed as his words washed over you, your mind rebelling at the idea of any man claiming you in such a way, but in the back of your mind you couldn’t deny the light throbbing that had begun between your legs, or the arousal that flooded your veins. You cleared your throat, breaking your eyes away from his piercing gaze, focusing on the worn leather of your boots in an attempt to gather your lust soaked thoughts.

“What makes you think that will ever happen?” You asked after a pause, flipping your eyes back up to study his attractive features as you spoke.

“Because I have seen into your mind, I have tasted your fantasies, and they are truly delicious,” he said, affirming your earlier suspicions about his presence in your mind; he was close to you now, the heat of his body making you tremble nearly as much as his words, “Believe me, they are in perfect harmony with my own. I will not do anything to you that you will not want. You asked me what you are here for and this is the truth; I intend to possess you so completely that when I am near you your body will automatically respond, recognizing its master. You are here to please me and feel intense pleasure in return, as I see fit. You are mine.”

You exhaled a shaky breath, having to angle your head to see into his eyes as he towered over you, his massive frame dwarfing you, backing you against the far wall of the room. Having felt his influence on you before you could tell that he was not using it now, so the hammering of your heart and the flood of arousal that pooled between your thighs was all your own body's doing. Suddenly feeling achy and vulnerable, you gazed up at him through you lashes, your lips parted to gasp in desperate breaths.

He smiled down at you warmly, a knowing gleam in his eyes, as if he could perceive your desire, “I will treat you well, that I can guarantee. I feel no fear from you, but I wish to dissuade any trepidation nonetheless.” He raised a gloved hand to your jaw, his touch feather light as he traced his fingers along your skin. He ran his thumb over your bottom lip, his eyes following his touch as he licked his own lips. His voice was husky when he continued, “Shall I give you a taste of what lay before you?”

You couldn’t speak, apprehension and undeniable anticipation thrumming through you as you nodded, your eyes rapt on him. He smirked and drew his hand away, pausing to regard you with lustful eyes before raising his palm up towards you, close but not touching you. You gasped as you felt the Force skittering over you, raising your arms over your head and holding them there firmly. Your eyes widened as a fresh wave of arousal crash over you, realizing that he was telling the truth when he’d said he could see into your mind. Bondage was a huge turn on for you; a fantasy that you had never admitted to anyone, but that provoked a powerful response in your body.

“Is this what you imagined in your darkest dreams?” He asked, standing close enough that you could perceive the balmy heat of his body, “I can feel how aroused you are, do not deny it.”

“Yes,” You gasped, your head falling back to reveal the lithe column of your throat, and the Force moved there too, caressing and teasing, “This is how I imagined it,” your breath catching as you felt invisible hands spreading your legs and pinning your knees to the wall. Kylo raked his gaze over your stretched body hungrily, his lips parted, his breaths coming fast.

“You know, this is how I imagined it myself,” He spoke softly, his unguarded voice full of lust, “From the moment I first saw you and looked into your heart I knew I had to have you like this, that only you could fully satisfy me,” he stalked closer and you hoped, no you prayed that he would put his hands on you so you could feel the brush of skin against skin, but he still didn’t touch you.

With a few flicks of his wrist, the Force holding you immobile on the wall began to stroke over your body, like the most sensual massage you ever could have imagined, and you couldn’t stop the low moan that tumbled from your lips. He chuckled darkly at the sound before rasping, “You’ll make more sounds for me than that while I pleasure you, little beauty.”

At his words you let out a harsh whine, much to his approval, and he focused his attentions on your more sensitive parts. You felt kneading touches at your breasts through the fabric of your shirt, and a blissful pressure starting between your legs, right where you needed it. You purred low in your throat and tried to arch your body forwards, upwards, anything to get closer to those delicious touches. The Force between your thighs was so strong it nearly vibrated, running up and down between your sensitive lips, focusing on the throbbing bud of nerves exposed between your spread legs. When it picked up in speed, pulsating incessantly, you cried out, your head thrown back as you tried to buck your hips into the Force.

“That’s it, give in to the Force,” He rasped, even closer to you now, “It feels good doesn’t it?” He questioned rhetorically, though you moaned and nodded anyway, your head clouded with arousal and sharp, hot pleasure. The invisible hands stroking your body increased in speed and fervor, their wielder clearly pleased with your reactions to him. Your nipples were plucked and rolled; phantom fingers were pressed into your tight heat, the vibrations on your clit were constant and unyielding.

“Kylo!” You gasped, your eyes squeezed shut and your head thrown back as you found yourself close to a blistering release.

“How does my name feel falling from your lips?” He asked, making those unseen fingers plunge faster, deeper, “Tell me, little beauty, are you going to cum for me?”

“Ooh,” You moaned, snapping your eyes open to lock your gaze with his, “It feels so damn good,” You growled, trying to roll your hips into his touch, but failing to budge the Force holding you tightly against the wall, “I’m gonna cum, hard!”

“My woman has fire in her veins,” He rasped, a wry smile gracing his alluring features, making your heart twist strangely in your chest in response, before he abruptly ceased all the Force he was using on your body, causing you to gasp and lose your balance. You would’ve tumbled to the floor very unbecomingly if he hadn’t caught you against the strong expanse of his chest, steadying you with a warm palm placed on the small of your back.

Your breaths came fast and hard as your hands went to him automatically, your fingers gripping the rippling muscles of his biceps as you raised your face to his slowly. Arousal from your unachieved release thrummed through your body, making you bolder as you gently moved the fingers that rested on his arms up his shoulders, tracing the thick gather of the cloak that rippled down his back, seeking the exposed skin of his neck. His hold on you tightened as you threaded your fingers into his long, dark hair, his hand at your back clenching you to him tighter. He let out a small groan at your willing exploration of him, and with that encouragement you let his silky strands rush through your digits, amazed at their softness. You moved your hands to his nape, massaging lightly, your ministrations a mere shadow of the full body massage he’d just given you.

Your gaze dipped to those full lips of his and you abruptly wondered what his kiss would be like. Would it be as sure and confident as his Force wielding, or would he be hesitant at first, giving in to his desires in a heated storm of tongue and teeth? You had just tilted your face closer to his, your intentions clear, when you saw recognition followed quickly by an uncharacteristic flash of apprehension cross his countenance. He drew away hastily, his hands reluctant to leave your body, but slipping from your waist nonetheless.

“I think that is enough teasing for today,” He rasped, his voice husky with arousal and some unreadable emotion, “You will not touch yourself in my absence, or you will suffer my anger. I will call for you again later, and I will expect you to be as…pliant as you were just now.”

His body was half turned away, his gaze fierce on your face, but you could see a gentleness behind his eyes as he regarded you. The barest trace of a smile ghosted his lips before he shifted towards the exit, hastily retrieving his helmet from where he had lain it on the seat and moving with those same measured strides he usually marched around his troopers with. You exhaled a shaky breath and ran trembling fingers through your hair, assuming he would leave without another word, but his hand hesitated above the button that would open the door.

“I look forward to knowing you more personally. I think you will find that we have much more in common than can be surmised by a simple glance.” Those molten eyes glittered with an uncanny softness and warmth, and you felt an answering heat flare to life in your chest in response.

“Maybe…” You muttered back in reply, your eyes meeting as a small smile curved your lips of its own accord. Fondness passed between you before he seemed to inwardly steel himself, squaring his shoulders and donning that infernal mask, his expressive face cloaked to you again as he strode out the door and into the halls of Starkiller Base.

Despite his frigid exit, you felt the remnants of his touch upon your waist and the ghost of his Force throbbing against your breasts; you let that warm you against the impending chill that permeated the air in his absence. Maybe Kylo Ren wasn’t as bad as you had first suspected; maybe, just maybe, you could temper this wild Knight until he not only claimed you, but you claimed him in return.  Feeling a fire roar to life in you at that thought, a secret smile graced your lips as you thought wryly; _He won’t even know what hit him….._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers! This is a brand new story I'm working on, and it seems to be getting views which hopefully means that you are enjoying it! Please comment and let me know what you think, what could be improved, etc, and as always, enjoy!


	3. Wheels of Confusion

Your first night aboard the Starkiller Base you had a dream so incredibly vivid that you didn't even realize you were sleeping until the first setting melted into a completely different one so seamlessly that you knew must be asleep. Deep in the inky blackness of slumber, scenes of your deepest fantasies played out, erotic, darkly seductive scenarios presented right before your eyes; daydreams that you had only dared to think of in those quiet, solitary moments long after midnight.

_You lay on your stomach; your thighs spread wide on the long edge of a tall black table, legs stretching out on either side of you, your body forming the shape of a 'T'. This time it wasn't the Force that held your arms above your head, but real ropes binding you tightly to the table you rested on. You trembled lightly with anticipation, arousal clouding your mind and sharpening your senses, heightening every sound, every draft of air, every brush against your skin. You strained to see behind you, even though you knew your efforts were futile, but you struggled nonetheless at hearing the dark robes of Kylo Ren swish softly as he walked around your vulnerable form, settling between your spread legs. You moaned softly as the heat of his body nearly brushed your skin, impatiently trying to rock backwards towards him_

_He placed a warm, ungloved hand on your flank to still you and leaned his long torso over your outstretched back to rasp, "Relax, little beauty…" You whined and bucked your hips at the smooth, deep rumble of his voice by your ear, your core clenching and dripping as the sultry expanse of his strong chest rasped against your trembling flesh._

" _Kylo-" you gasped, his name falling from your lips, part moan, part invocation. He leaned away from you, letting his graceful fingers trail down your spine, slipping one vertebrae at a time. He paused to knead the flesh of your ass, his firm grip on your sensitive skin making you melt for him._

" _You're such a naughty, disobedient girl," He rumbled, one hand still massaging your ass while the other moved to the small of your back, stroking gently, "but my name slipping from your lips, just as you know I like, almost inspires me to consider untying you." His grip on your ass tightened as he moved closer, his hips nearly brushing your thighs as he grated, "Almost, but you still need to be punished."_

_The moan you released evolved into a jagged whine as he brought his hand down on your backside unexpectedly, the harsh slap resonating in the dim, secluded room. He soothed his swat with gentle, kneading caresses on your heating flesh, making you relax under his touch before he spanked you hard, again and again in quick succession. You groaned as your skin warmed and stung under his touch, the dull pain registering acutely to your enhanced senses._

" _Are you going to be good for me?" He asked, his playful tone thrumming with an underlying seriousness as he ran his fingers across the inside of your thighs, causing delicious shivers to erupt across your skin._

" _Yes!" You gasped, closing your eyes against the onslaught of slight pain from your tingling ass mixed with sharp, hot pleasure as his digits dipped into your wetness, those long, slender fingers just barely entering you before withdrawing teasingly to circle your sensitive clit. You made a small noise of disappointment when he took his hand away all too soon, so distracted by the throbbing of your sex that you started when he moved quickly to the front of your body, his hips now situated in front of your upturned face. He crouched so that his countenance was level with yours, lust burning his eyes and a hint of a smirk playing at his lips as he raised his fingers to your mouth._

" _Suck," He commanded, his tone demanding obedience, and you complied readily, taking the fingers slicked with your wetness into the hot cavern of your lips, immediately tasting your own arousal. You kept your eyes on him as you flicked your tongue against his digits, watching as his own lips parted and his eyes darkened with carnal pleasure._

" _Good girl," He murmured, "I think I'll have a taste myself" He rasped, leaning in until you were sure he'd press his lips against yours, but lamentably moving away at the last second, his movements sounding from out of your line of sight._

_You gasped as you felt the slide of his hot tongue against your sex, rubbing your throbbing clit and delving into your wet folds. You moaned wantonly, the exquisite friction of his mouth overwhelming your senses after what felt like hours of teasing. He groaned as he licked you, the vibrations from his throat combining with his sinful tongue as it flicked and teased your sensitive flesh, pushing you until you were a quivering mess, moaning and twisting against your bindings madly. His name quickly became a frequent pattern amongst your near constant pleadings._

_Right as you were about to climax from his ministrations he removed his mouth from your sex, making you whimper and whine shamelessly, bucking your hips and pressing your backside up, anything to persuade him to continue. Your frenzied efforts had no effect on him as he moved to the front of your body, once again making his face level with yours. A handsome, devilish smile graced his features as he licked his lips lasciviously, his molten eyes locked on yours as he rasped, "Delicious…"_

You bolted upright, pulled abruptly from your wicked dreams, surveying your darkened cell with a panicked urgency before you could calm your hammering heart, assured that you were actually alone in your chilly room. You let out a shaky breath and ran a hand through your damp hair, still wet from the long shower you'd taken before you'd climbed, exhausted and thrumming with pent up lust, into the surprisingly comfortable bed. Now as you awoke, all of that suppressed desire was stoked to a raging inferno wreaking havoc on your body, your skin tingling with unreleased frustration and your sex still throbbing from the remembered slide of Kylo Ren's tongue against your weeping folds.

A shard of confusion pricked at your hazy, lust soaked mind, making you ask yourself; if it had all been a dream, why could you recall it so vividly? You could still practically _feel_ Kylo's warm, firm hand on your stinging backside, the press of his slender fingers in your mouth; you could almost _see_ the sinful shimmer in his eyes as he'd teased you mercilessly. How was that possible if you were sure he'd never touched you like that?

Suddenly the light in your cell brightened harshly, making you shield your eyes as marked, even footsteps echoed outside your door. By the sounds you judged there to be three people marching to you, quickly descending upon your prison. Your eyes had just adjusted to the light when the door whirred open and three figures stepped in; two Stormtroopers and the towering, unmistakable form of Kylo Ren. In his hand he carried a package, simply wrapped, but intriguing nonetheless. You watched as he instructed his troopers to wait outside, his tone quiet but commanding. With a hint of disdain you studied the infernal mask that hid his face from you, wishing you could see those beautiful, expressive eyes of his. Once you were alone with him you resigned yourself to a very one sided conversation when, to your surprise, he began removing his mask. He tucked it into his side as he settled himself comfortably into one of the chairs by the far wall, his eyes dancing over your frazzled form with quiet satisfaction.

"Did you have pleasant dreams?" He asked, a telling smirk crooking his lips. Suspicion tugged at your mind as you remembered the devilish grin that curved his mouth right before you'd woken up, and sudden recognition sparked in your memory.

"Like you don't already know," You replied, huffing as you swung your legs over the side of the bed, nearly certain that he'd been the one to supply those dreams to you. A small part of you found that wildly erotic, especially since you had immensely enjoyed watching those fantasies come to life, but a larger, more logical part felt invaded, cheated somehow. He took that information from your mind without asking, without you giving it freely, and the kinds fantasies you had required trust. In your dreams you were safe, but in practice there had to be an honest, open connection between the two partners.

He'd said that he wouldn't take you until you begged him to and you intended to take full advantage of that, not allowing any of those wicked, tempting dreams become realities until you were sure you could trust him. You shook your head lightly at even considering being intimate with him, but you knew there was a softness in him, a gentleness that made you think maybe there was more to him than there seemed to be.

His rumbling chuckle broke you from your thoughts, making your eyes flick back to his face as he replied, "Are you always this irritable when you wake up?" You didn't answer, glaring at him, the smirk curving his full lips making you simultaneously annoyed and charmed, "Maybe this will cheer you up."

He held out the package he had walked in with, gesturing with his free hand for you to come sit beside him at the white table he was positioned at. You complied; your bare feet brushing the cold floor as you sank into a chair close to him. You hesitantly accepted the box from him, studying his face for any sign that this might be a trick. Finding none you turned your attention to the strange parcel in your hands. You carefully unwrapped it, studying the underlying box with tentative hands. You shot a glance up at Kylo to find his eyes regarding you intently, almost as if he was holding his breath. No more reassured, you slowly opened the lid, gasping in shock at what you saw inside.

Instead of the weapons or harmful objects you had been expecting to find, nestled in the unassuming package was a sumptuous length of black silk, glimmering like polished obsidian. You reached out a trembling hand to touch the fabric, marveling at its smooth, soft texture. It ran through your hands like water, fluttering gently through the air as you raised it from its casing. Another wave of surprise washed over you as you realized that it wasn't just fabric, it was a dress. The box it was presented in fell forgotten to the floor as you stood, studying the cloth raptly as it emerged gracefully to its full length.

You couldn't stop the huge smile that curved your lips and, feeling lighthearted for the first time in too long, you watched as the silk rippled and danced through the air as you twirled it around with you in a graceful circle. A delighted peal of your laughter cut the still air and you didn't even feel the least bit embarrassed. You held the garment up to your body, trying to imagine the sleek, sleeveless dress in place of your tattered, ash stained clothes, giggling as you felt the cool, soft fabric tickling your toes.

"It's beautiful," You murmured, absolutely mesmerized by the shimmering gown in your hands, "I've never seen something so fine in my whole life."

"Do you like it?" Kylo asked, and you glanced up to find his molten eyes hopeful.

"I love it," You replied, smiling wide and twirling again, laughter falling uninterrupted from your lips.

"Then it is yours," He said quietly, satisfaction in his tone. Your eyes snapped up to lock with his, disbelief cracking the aura of happiness that had formed around you. The warmth in your heart turned to ice as that shard of doubt gave way to suspicion. You painstakingly retrieved the box from the floor, setting the dress back into it gently and placing it on the table before you.

"I can't accept it," You grated, pushing the box towards Kylo, wanting with every fiber of your being to own something that beautiful, but dreading the price tag it came with.

A muscle in Kylo's jaw ticked dangerously at your words, his gloved hands clenching. You stilled, waiting for his anger to erupt, but it never did. He took a deep breath, almost like a sigh, and leaned in close to you,

"Why?" He asked, his question as earnest as his eyes.

"Nothing that beautiful comes without a hefty cost," You answered, crossing your arms over your chest and plunking back down into your chair, dejected. The barest hint of softness graced Kylo's steely features before he replied.

"It's a gift," He said gently, pushing the box towards you, "That, by definition, means that it is freely given. Besides," He replied, his gaze heating as it swept over you, "Seeing your perfect form gracing this meager fabric will be all the consolation I require. "

You bit your lip, raising curious fingers to the luxurious fabric once more, hardly daring to believe him. You glanced once more into his sparkling gaze, seeing the honesty there, making you smile gently in response.

"Where did you even get something this nice?" You asked, tracing the delicate weave of one of the shoulder straps.

"We pass through many large trading posts on our travels and they offer an immense array of products, anything you could ever possibly desire. I thought you might appreciate this item in particular."

"You were right," You said, becoming more attached to this dress by the second, "I would love to go to one of those huge trading posts," You murmured almost to yourself, engrossed in imagining the slide of silk against your skin, soft and sensual.

"We're near such a place now," Kylo said, his words making excitement flood your veins, "We could make a stop there if you'd like."

You surveyed him incredulously, gauging his seriousness before replying, "Oh yes!" You smiled widely, warmth blooming in your chest as you thought of all the things you could do and see in a market place of immense size, "Please, Kylo, can we?"

A wry smile curved his lips, his gaze filled with amusement at your excitement, "Of course, but I have a stipulation."

"What is it?" Your heart dropped as you sighed and prepared yourself for his answer.

"If we go, you wear the dress," He replied, his eyes darkening slightly as they glimmered with mirth. You considered this for a moment, casting a long glance at what was unarguably the most decadent piece of clothing you had ever seen. And it could be _yours_ ; the only thing you had to do was wear it! With that thought echoing in your mind, you hastily deemed it a reasonable, if not completely acceptable caveat.

"Fine," You replied, a secret smile quirking your lips as you continued, "But I have a stipulation of my own."

Clearly pleased, if not a little apprehensive, he leaned back, surveying you with careful consideration before nodding for you to continue.

"If I wear the dress, you don't wear the helmet."

You held your breath as you waited for his answer, watching his gaze alternate between the wicked mask by his side and the swath of silk lying on the table, both objects undoubtedly carrying a weighty pull for him. He fixed his gaze back to you and you saw his steely resolve crumble as he caved. Apparently the lure of seeing you in tight-fitting black silk was too much to resist.

"Alright," He said slowly, setting the helmet down with a _plunk_ , then pushing his gift closer to you, "But I get to watch you put it on."

Amusement and arousal sparked in your chest, making you realize that the prospect of undressing in front of Kylo Ren didn't sway you nearly as much as it should. Biting your lip hard to temper the grin threatening to bloom on your lips, you agreed, rewarded immediately with a brilliant smile from him, and a spear of heat bolting low in your belly.

 _Oh yes_ , you thought, surveying the complex, darkly seductive man in front of you, offering you the most beautiful garment you had ever seen in your life and a lengthy span of helmet-free time with him, all in return for a strip tease, _there is definitely more than what meets the eye with this one_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, stay tuned!
> 
> Mood Board for Chapter 3: http://imagines-oneshots-blog.tumblr.com/post/146614303044/your-first-night-aboard-the-starkiller-base-you


	4. Rolling In The Deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mood Board for Chapter 4: http://imagines-oneshots-blog.tumblr.com/post/146614303044/your-first-night-aboard-the-starkiller-base-you

All your life you had blended into the background. You were just another trader with objects to barter; one of many haggling and selling goods for your next meal. You were just another unfortunate victim of the slave trade, left alone and parentless with no warnings or goodbyes. It seemed that your entire life could be summed up with statistics. You had resigned yourself long ago to the fact that you were simply a number in a grouping of bigger numbers, one more face in the overflowing crowd. But as you stood in front of Kylo Ren, fiddling with the hem of your tattered tank top, feeling his intense gaze boring into you, you thought that maybe you had just jumped from the boring gray background into striking Technicolor before his reverent eyes.

Steeling yourself even as butterflies fluttered in your stomach, you squared your shoulders and met his gaze. The rapt attention, the tentative hopefulness you saw there made your mouth suddenly dry and your heart beat madly. Oh yeah, you were the center of his attention in this moment. You smiled wryly, unable to stop your lips from curling upwards, a pleasant warmth tingling through your chest as you realized that you loved his intense gaze fixed on you like this.

He wanted to see you strip? Then you’d give him the best show of his life.

Your experience with the opposite sex was admittedly limited, but it was not non- existent; you knew what men liked. You just had to figure out what made Kylo Ren all hot and bothered, and you had a feeling you’d enjoy doing it. You brushed your long hair off your neck absently, letting the strands flow freely down your back and turned around, sauntering away from him, putting a little extra sway in your hips. Once you were sure he could see all of you, you glanced over your shoulder to survey him, a small smile curving your lips.

His hands rested passively on his knees, his breathing even and his expression calm. The only hint of anxiousness he revealed was his black booted foot that tapped the floor of your cell impatiently. Even as it rapped out a quiet, insistent rhythm his eyes belayed no traces of anger or disquiet, yet you were learning to read him. You could see eagerness beginning to set in the corners of his eyes, of his mouth, you could feel the blistering heat of his molten gaze on you.

Making sure his eyes were locked on yours you slowly turned around, grasping the hem of your tank top and slowly raising to just below your breasts, giving him a flash of your taught stomach before dropping it down again. His eyes fired with heat and his lips parted, revealing his kindling arousal at your display. Grinning, you slowly raised your hem again, bringing it just an inch higher, showing him a hint of your black bra before you dropped it down again.

This time he growled low in his throat, his hands clasping his knees hard and his jaw clenching. Heat fired in your chest, moving to settle low in your belly at his reaction to you. You were liking this unexpected shift of power between you two. Last time he’d been in complete control of your body and you could admit to yourself that you had loved it, but this time you were getting a taste of what it was like being in control and you reveled in it, finding that it suited you well.

Giving him a profile view of your body, you played with the waist of your pants, tugging it away to reveal the barest glimpse of your slim black panties to his attentive gaze before you pulled it back into place. His stifled groan was music to your ears and you couldn’t stop the small giggle that tumbled from your lips in response. His frustration was steadily deepening when, deciding he’d been teased enough, you abruptly tugged your pants completely off in one graceful move. Your bottom half, with your panties still on, was now bared to his intense gaze and you shivered lightly under his scrutiny, feeling his eyes boring into every exposed inch of you. He licked his lips slowly, making a balmy heat unfurl low in your body.

You played with the hem of your tank top, the biggest remaining barrier keeping your body from his heated gaze, and flashing him your sweetest smile you, inch by inch, scooted it up your torso. His hands gripped his knees hard, his jaw clenching with obvious impatience.

“Faster,” He grated, his eyes darkening, “Let me see what’s mine.”

His words sent a thrill through you, molten heat spilling to your core. Your lips parted as you gasped in a surprised breath, his dominating tone and palpable frustration telling you that you were pushing him to the breaking point. You swallowed hard and complied, stripping your tank top off, the subsequent rush of cool air fanning across your skin feeling absolutely heavenly.

Without thought you closed your eyes and ran your hands down your body, relieved to have your old clothes off of you, secretly hoping you’d never have to see them again. You were lost in the blissful feel of fresh air ghosting across your flesh, goosebumps tingly on every inch of your skin. You let your fingers drift from your shoulders, over your breasts and taught stomach to your hips, nearly purring with satisfaction. When your hands reached your thighs a low growl broke you out of your thoughts, making you remember that you had a very frustrated, possibly painfully aroused male watching you. Your eyes flew open and your hands moved to hang innocently at your sides as you blushed deeply, embarrassed by your unbecoming display. He seemed to sense your feelings because at that moment he spoke.

“I like watching you,” He murmured so low you could barely hear him, “Seeing you touch your body gives me unexpected pleasure.” His lips quirked into a small smile and you felt your timidity ease just a touch.

“Then I’ll do it again for you,” You replied boldly, touched by his notice of your embarrassment and his honest confession. Now he gulped heavily, his eyes raking hungrily over your form. His gaze made you feel sexy and empowered, and you found your shoulders straightening in response. Your eyes fell on the shimmering onyx dress folded neatly in the box, practically begging you to touch it.

You bit your lip and gestured towards the garment, “May I?” You asked, your heart fluttering in your chest. He smiled at you and nodded, “Of course,” He replied quickly, his tone warm. You smiled back and moved closer to the table, to him, hardly daring to breathe as your hands closed around the smooth fabric.

Once again you raised it from its package, watching it unfurl gracefully to its full length. The hem of the dress kissed your toes, silky and soft. Intricate seams curved around the body of the dress, making captivating patterns that at once awed and confused you. You realized suddenly that you had no idea how to actually get this dress on.

Your brow furrowed deeply and your heart dropped as that realization sank in. Suddenly you heard Kylo chuckle quietly next to you, the noise sending a flash of annoyance rippling through you. How the hell were you supposed to just know all the intricacies of Intergalactic high fashion with virtually no previous experience? You were about to voice your chagrin when Kylo stood, moving to his full imposing height.

“Let me help,” He said, his voice not so much a command as a request that he let hang in the open, leaving you free to decline if you wanted to. But you wanted his help, or more accurately his hands on you. You carefully placed the garment in his upturned hands, reluctant to drag your fingers from it even for a moment, though the gentle rasp of his fingers against yours helped to ease some of that hesitancy.

You watched spellbound as he deftly undid a few clasps along the back of the dress, handing the fabric back to you once he’d loosened it enough that you could slip it on. He remained standing as you carefully stepped into the dress, the balmy heat of his body permeating your space, his eyes intent on you. Once you’d slipped it securely up your body you reached behind you to try to tie it up, but you couldn’t quite grasp the ties.

“Let me,” He grated, his voice husky and his eyes molten. You gulped and nodded, an answering heat flaring to life in you at his glowing gaze. You turned, sweeping your hair over a shoulder to bare your back to him, this position feeling a million times more intimate than the one in your dream. Maybe that was because this was _real_ ; the tickling brush of his leather-clad fingers against the soft flesh of your back was real, the soft rasp of silk against your skin, the digits tracing the curve of your spine, all real.

It turns out reality is sweet, and _achy_.

His fingers traced down your spine, one vertebra at a time, his actions mirroring the steamy scene that had played out in your sleep. Your eyes slid closed and your body throbbed with half remembered sensation. He moved closer, his chest nearly touching your back as he ghosted his fingers up past your shoulder blades to the nape of your neck. His touch was making you drowsy with pleasure, tingles skittering over your sensitive skin. He gently threaded his fingers into your hair, careful that the leather didn’t snag, tilting your head to the side, exposing the column of your neck to him.

“You are stunning,” He rasped, his breath fanning the sensitive skin of your throat, making you shiver. He was hot at your back, his broad chest so close to the bared flesh of your back and shoulders, the heat of his body palpable. You wanted to lean into him, to close that narrow space between you, to rest your head on his shoulder, but you hesitated out of fear that he’d recoil. Before you could drift towards him he closed the space for you, one of his arms curving around your waist to secure you to him, the sudden press of his firm body against your making you gasp. You let your head fall back against him, sighing in pleasure at the unexpected gentleness in his touch.

Your intimate moment was shattered suddenly by a harsh knock at the door of your room, the two coarse raps jolting you abruptly. You cleared your throat and hastily moved away from him, just in time it seemed, for a Stormtrooper marched in and stood at attention not even a second after you two had broken apart. No doubt Kylo Ren wouldn’t have wanted his troopers seeing him in such a vulnerable position.

You dropped your gaze at that, noticing for the first time the plunging neckline that the dress bore, the gaping fabric revealing the skin from your throat to below your breasts in a wide swath. You expected to feel exposed, like a raw nerve, but instead you felt sexy, confident. This beautiful dress was a miracle worker, and it fit you like a glove. You felt a hint of suspicion at the fact that Kylo had been able to guess your size so accurately, but you brushed that aside, chalking it up to Force fueled knowledge. He had technically felt every inch of your body, just not with his own hands. Oh, but you longed to feel the brush of his warm, bare fingers against your flesh, you wanted to revel in blissful skin to skin contact. You eyed his glove-covered clenched hands warily as he faced his Stormtrooper; maybe someday Kylo would reveal all of himself to you, but that day was not today.

“Sir, the ship you requested is prepped for takeoff,” The trooper spoke, his voice mechanical and impersonal. Kylo nodded and dismissed him, waiting until his footsteps had faded to turn to you.

“And you ready?” He asked, a handsome smile curving his lips, the light expression making your heart twist in your chest.

“Ready for what?” You answered, hesitancy lancing through you despite your desire to trust him.

“You wanted to see one of those trading posts I spoke of,” He replied, slowly holding his hand up to you, an offering, “We can visit one now, if you are still interested. You’ll be safe with me, and the helmet will stay in this room.”

You studied him, gauging his seriousness and finding him sincere. The gloved fingers he had outstretched to you flexed, a small signal of his nervousness, of his brewing impatience. You met his eyes and saw a flash of vulnerability there, a small flicker of intimacy in the way he regarded you. You knew then that he’d be true to his word. That, for some reason you might never understand, he’d protect you, you’d be safe when you were with him. Hell, you might even have a good time.

You straightened your shoulders, enjoying the way his eyes traveled over your body, smirking as you slipped your hand into his, the tacky leather snagging your skin. His eyes lit at the contact, a hopefulness, a warmth pervading them as you moved closer. You stopped when you were toe to toe with him, angling your head to lock your eyes with his, showing him the answering fire roaring behind your gaze and watching him respond in kind.

“Let’s go, I want to get at least five more dresses like this one,” You said, delighted to see a smile bloom on his full lips.

“Now that,” He replied, his voice gone husky, “I will gladly comply to,” he paused to regard you appraisingly, “Maybe we will get you one in red too.”


	5. Heaven Beside You

Colors whirled around you, bright and blinding. Scents and sounds swirled together, bombarding your overexposed senses, almost too much for you to process, the balmy heat of Kylo Ren’s body the only thing keeping you grounded. The vivacious market place you were currently traversing with the rather protective, but endearingly thoughtful Knight was practically humming with life, teeming with creatures, some you had names for, some you didn’t. You soaked it all in, feeling more alive than you ever had in your old village. You were jostled and accosted, bumped and prodded, complemented and cursed, and you loved every minute of it.

 

The whole journey to the surface of the planet you had been anxious and keyed up, itching to get out and explore the vast landscape stretching gradually before you. Your worn boots, the only remaining vestiges of your old clothes, had tapped impatiently on the floor of the small ship as it made its hasty decent into the designated drop zone. Since the moment you'd bounded out of the aircraft and onto solid ground you'd been swept up in the sights and sound of this bustling port, happily lost in the flowing tide of bodies.

 

True to his word, Kylo's distinctly embossed helmet was still sitting on the table in your room, revealing his countenance to your curious gaze, which you found wandering back to study his expressive features again and again. Now, your eyes flicked up to regard him, finding his keen, molten eyes sweeping the crowds around you, no doubt scanning for any signs of a threat. He'd spent the majority of his time here either on lookout or raptly watching you, his adoration and fierce protectiveness nearly palpable. Your heart flipped in your chest at his deep concern for you.  If you weren't careful you could become accustomed to having this intense, passionate warrior by your side. 

 

Suddenly you spied a booth displaying vivid fabrics in every shade imaginable and you gasped excitedly, unable to resist the prospect of filling your empty white room with the bright hues. Automatically you grasped Kylo’s gloved hand, threading your fingers through his and pulling him along with you. You could practically feel the quiet satisfaction thrumming through him at the ease with which you reached for him. It seemed that since the touch barrier between the two of you had been broken you were having trouble keeping your hands off of him, finding every excuse to brush your fingers against his or to feel the gentle press of his chest against your back.

 

The colorful array spread out before you made your heart beat wildly; you'd never seen so many decadent hues and textures. You reached out a tentative hand to brush your fingers across a deep ruby top, its intricate cut and fall telling you that it was expensive. Oh, but it was breath-taking. You sighed ruefully as the buttery smooth fabric slipped against your digits, saying a silent good bye to the beautiful clothes you'd never own, to the indulgences that were well above your standing.

 

"Do you like this garment?" Kylo's deep, thrumming voice questioned in your ear from behind you, making shivers of want race down your spine, the exposed skin of your shoulders and back tingling pleasantly. You nodded in affirmation, leaning back into the broad expanse of his chest, reveling in the warmth radiating off of him.

 

"Then it's yours," He murmured, quickly gesturing for the vendor and paying for the fabric before you could react, the shock and delight spilling through you delaying any responsive action. He tucked the package under his arm, surveying your awed expression with a measure of undeniably male satisfaction.

 

"Are you sure," You gasped, wholly prepared for him to return the extravagant gift at the drop of a dime, but he just set his jaw and took your hand, strolling away from the table with a smirk curving his lips

 

"You are my woman," He said simply with a slight shrug, as if that explained everything, his sentiment sending a spear of warmth rippling through you, "I did say I would treat you well, and I intend to bestow extravagance upon you at every opportunity. Besides," He grated, his darkening eyes fixing on you, "You will look breathtaking in red. Perhaps even more so than in black." You couldn't stop the smile blooming on your lips as pleasure and contentment, previously foreign sensations, settled in you at his words.

 

"Thank you," You whispered, softness and heat coloring your sincere statement. He nodded in response, his lips upturned in a smile, his caramel eyes shimmering as they met yours. You grinned back and tucked your arm into the crook of his elbow, moving closer to him, leaning your head against his shoulder as you walked. He seemed to stiffen subtly, no doubt surprised by the intimate move, but you weren't fazed. Sure enough, after a moment he loosened, his body molding around yours. You fell into step together and made easy conversation as you strolled. Occasionally you would stop and he would purchase something for you, a new dress here and a nice set of leather pants there. While you shopped he asked you many questions, seeming hungry to know everything about you.

 

"Are you liking your quarters?" he inquired as your walked, his tone sincerely curious.

 

“They’re nice and clean,” You answered honestly, “very livable, but it’s cold.  Starkiller Base is much colder than any environment I’ve ever experienced.  I guess I’m not used to the temperatures of deep space.” You confided, feeling anything but frigid as your spoke, nestled comfortably into the warm curve of his body.

 

He seemed to mull over your response for a long moment before he changed the subject abruptly, his slender fingers curling around your waist as he asked, “When I came to your village that night,” He paused, some unfathomable emotion making his voice thick, “You were alone. What about your family, where are they?”

  
A lance of pain split in your chest before fading away, a sad, dull kind of twinge throbbing around your heart as you thought of the parents you’d never see again. You cleared your throat, ensuring your voice didn’t break before answering, “They are long dead. I was very young the last time I saw them; too young to stop the slave traders that stole them from me, but old enough to understand that I’d never see them again.” Your gaze had been focused down as you spoke, your eyes fixed on the flashes of your boots that peeked from under the hem of your dress as you walked, the dust caking them a reminder of your old home. Now that you were away from your village you realized how much you’d come to rely on the anonymity you’d found there, on the way you could hide in the crowds, both from the uncertainty of the future and the pain of the past. But now, with that cloak of security ripped away from you like an old band aid, your wounds were slowly beginning to heal. Maybe Kylo Ren burning your town to the ground was the best thing to ever happen to you.

 

Gentle fingers curling under your jaw snapped you out of your reverie, and you realized with a start that you had stopped walking and were now tucked away in a semi-secluded corner of the open air market, afforded a small measure of privacy by the billowing, brightly colored canvas tents that blew in the slight tropical breeze. You let your face be tilted up, your eyes skittering across Kylo’s familiar features until they became caught in that warm, caramel gaze.

 

“I’m sorry I brought it up, curiosity got the better of me,” He said in a low tone, anxiety making his words come out in a rush, “If the subject disturbs you greatly I won’t address it again-”

 

You cut him off with a gentle, watery smile and the soft press of your fingers against the hand he had cupped around your jaw, “Kylo, it’s alright, I got caught up in the past when I should be focused on the present. Trust me, my prospects now are much brighter than they ever have been.”

 

He studied you raptly as you spoke, his unguarded eyes filled with awe, “I keep waiting for you to tell me I’m a monster, to curse me for what I did to your village, but you haven’t,” His voice broke low as he spoke and you rubbed a thumb against the warm skin of his hand in an attempt to soothe him, “Why?” He questioned earnestly, “What have I done to deserve that forgiveness?”

 

You bit your lips as you read the heavy emotions displayed on his face, replying, “I think that you might’ve done me a favor by getting me out of there-“ You would’ve continued but you had just realized that your stroking thumb wasn’t brushing against cool, tacky leather, but across warm supple skin. You gasped and smiled, exclaiming, “Your gloves!”

 

He glanced down, seeming almost surprised at himself before saying, “Well, it’s hot here, and I’m wearing black. If it bothers you I can…” He trailed off as his brow furrowed. He’d just moved to snap his gloves back on, about to erect an undeniable barrier between you, but you stopped him with the slight pressure of your fingers on his wrist.

 

“Don’t,” You requested, “Please, keep them off.” A slight smile brushed his lips before he nodded and tucked the gloves back into a previously unseen pocket of his robes.  You met his warm eyes with a grin, delight curling in your chest. You had just moved to start walking again when a bright wall of shimmering glass across the broad street caught your attention, winking and glittering in the sun. You gasped, spellbound by the sight, easily one of the most beautiful things you had ever seen. You shuffled automatically towards it, seeing Kylo follow you as you drew in close to the glinting substance. It was part of a permanent structure that made up a blacksmith’s shop, the wall meant to be a calling card of sorts to attract business. While you had no use for their talents, you could easily spend all day admiring their splendid work.

 

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Kylo remarked by your side, his eyes watching your awestruck features raptly. You nodded absently, a smile curving your lips as you raised a tentative hand to run your fingers across the smooth glass, marveling at both its workmanship and the various weapons, tools and jewelry that lay displayed beyond it. A small part of you feared that he would grow annoyed and want to keep moving, that he’d make you walk away, but he was patient with you. At one point something caught his eye at a booth a few yards away and he instructed you to stay put, an easy task, while he went to investigate. Left by yourself, you didn’t even consider running from him, content instead to watch the light play through the reflective surface and to admire the expert smiths at work.

  
You got too comfortable, letting your guard slip noticeably, relaxing under the bright midday sun. You should have been suspicious when a presence slipped disturbingly close to you, the strange form nearly pressing into you, but you’d been lulled into a false sense of security. You realized your mistake when you felt a clammy hand press into the skin of your lower back, the foreign touch on your body making you recoil, a small, naïve part of you hoping it was a mistake that wouldn’t occur again. When the unwelcome touch followed your attempted evasion, your darker suspicions were confirmed and you frowned, grating to the unwelcome person behind you, “If you enjoy having hands you’ll get yours off of me.”

 

An unfamiliar chuckle bubbled displeasingly at your ear, a strange male voice saying, “Oh, don’t be like that pretty girl, I’m just looking for a good time,” His nasal voice oozed slime, making you cringe and try to twist away, “And you seem like you’d be a lot of fun.”

 

“Get off of me,” You repeated, anger and quiet determination coloring your voice as you readied your foot to stomp forcefully into his instep, “You get three more seconds to remove your hands.”

 

He chuckled again, rasping in a breath to reply, but his words never came. They were cut off by a horrid gag and a series of strangled sounds, his sweaty palms slipping from your waist quickly. You whirled around to find Kylo Ren facing you; one hand outstretched before him, the other gripping his engaged light saber, its crimson blade crackling menacingly, and his face a mask of concentrated rage. You regarded the human male that had been assaulting you with blatant disgust, a secret thrill ringing through you at seeing your powerful man putting this piece of scum in his place.

 

“You do not touch what is mine, you filth,” Kylo’s quiet, ferocious voice snarled, his onyx eyes hardening as he used the Force to turn the guy, his features frozen into an expression of intense fear, so that he was facing him. With a few flicks of his wrist the man was face to face with him, looking into the eyes of, quite possibly, the last person he’d ever see.

 

“Did he hurt you?” Kylo asked, the question obviously meant for you even though his eyes never left the man’s.

  
“No,” You replied quietly, rubbing your hands down your arms to soothe yourself, not sure you wanted to watch what would happen next. The guy was slimy, no doubt about it, but you weren’t sure that warranted a death sentence. Kylo seemed to hear the undertone of fear in your voice because his eyes flicked up to meet yours, their hard edges softening a degree as they melted into yours, glimmering the way you knew so well before they became engulfed in flame again. Kylo raised his formidable lightsaber, its eerie glow reflecting dangerously off his sharp features, lowering it until it nearly touched the man’s face.

 

“Leave here, never return. You will never coerce an unconsenting woman again. If I find you anywhere near this port, I will kill you,” Kylo’s voice was a low thrum, but his words carried an imposing weight nonetheless, “Am I clear?” He asked almost rhetorically, knowing full well the answer. The man nodded vehemently, gulping with fear as he was slowly released from his Force induced paralysis. As soon as his muscles were his own again he scampered away, cursing silently under his breath.

 

Kylo rushed to you, disarming his lightsaber and tucking it into his side, tracing his bare palms down the sides of your face and gazing into your eyes passionately, questioning, “Are you alright? Did he do anything to harm you? He isn’t far I can still catch him-”

 

“Kylo, it’s alright, I’m alright,” You assured him, skating your hands down his arms, “I’m a little annoyed, but I’m okay.” Kylo’s displeasure with the man was still written on his face, his nervous energy still permeating the air, but his eyes softened as you spoke, a breath rasping out of him in relief. Ensuring that you really were okay, he tucked a strand of hair behind your ear and reached for your hand, rasping, “Come with me little beauty, I need to feel you closer to me than public decency will allow.”

 

You gulped and nodded, heat blooming low in your body at his words, that sudden burst of warmth making you gasp. The crackling electricity between you, the shimmering lust was nearly palpable, and you realized you wanted to feel the solid assurance of his body close to you as well. Moving to help him scoop up your fallen packages, you raced to keep up with him as he wound hastily through the thick crowds.

 

Your heart suddenly beat wildly, adrenaline flooding your veins, combining deliciously with the sharp, hot arousal spilling through you. He had a determination about him now, a confident intent that made you melt for him, your mind filling with fragments of his heated touches and sultry caresses.

 

Soon you reached the ship you had come in. Kylo pressed a few buttons on the outside of ship to get the hatch open, then darted inside, dropping your purchases to the ground unceremoniously. You followed suit, leaving the baubles forgotten on the floor as he crossed the span between you in a few measured strides, his arms winding around your waist tightly, his face pressing into the crook of your neck. He gulped in a breath, seeming more rattled by the unpleasant experience then you were. You cooed mindlessly into his ear and stroked the long supple strands of his hair, delight flooding through you at being so close to him. He was so large and solid, his body engulfing you completely, making you feel protected, along with other, more naughty things.

 

He pulled away from you just enough to see your face, his hungry eyes skating over your features, “Seeing that creature with his hands on you sparked a jealousy in me that I’ve never known,” He rasped, his eyes darkening seductively, “I need to know you are mine.”

 

“I'm yours,” You gasped, suddenly breathless under his scrutiny, your body feeling achy and hot with lust, your previously unsated desires roaring to life within you. He smirked at your response, pure masculine satisfaction permeating his handsome features. He stepped forward, his hold on your waist tightening, guiding you until your back was pressed against the wall of the ship. He traced up your sides, curving up the lines of your arms up to where they were twined behind your back, gently grasping your slender wrists.

 

“Say it again,” He grated, his voice husky and his eyes shimmering with desire. You gasped when you felt the undeniable evidence of his arousal pressing into you, the physical confirmation that he was indeed human, and that he wanted you as much as you wanted him making you burn hotter.

 

“I’m yours,” You said automatically, wetness pooling between your thighs at that simple statement, lust curling low in your belly, making your voice sound breathy. He grinned devilishly and suddenly pinned your wrists above your head with his hands, the solid length of his body pressing up against you, making you mewl in his arms.

 

“Again,” He commanded, leaning in to suck and nip at the delicate skin of your neck, making a shaky moan tumble from your lips.

 

“I’m yours,” You repeated, your own voice husky, your body throbbing with want, “Kylo, please!” You gasped, spreading your legs wantonly and bucking your hips into his, loving how his hardness rubbed against you.

 

“Mm, my name sounds good on your lips,” He rumbled, his hot tongue flicking the sensitive shell of your ear, making you whimper and writhe, begging for more. He chuckled darkly, his breath fanning your heated flesh, making shivers ripple through you. “Be patient, little beauty,” He rasped as he kissed up your jaw, “I’ll give you what you’re wanting. But not yet.”

 

He pulled away from your abruptly, loosening his hold on your wrists and stepping back, leaving you breathless. You nearly growled low in your chest, frustration ripping through your throbbing body, but you caught yourself. You heaved in a shaky breath, your heated gaze raking over the dangerously sexy man in front of you, your thoughts and desires in this moment as clear as if you’d spoken them.

 

Kylo smiled wickedly, obviously pleased with your evident frustration. He traced the exposed skin from you collarbones down between your breasts, his fingers skipping leisurely over your flesh, making you melt for him again, before he turned from you and strode to the front of the plane, stepping into the pilots seat. Unpinned from his keen gaze, you sank against the wall, trying to catch your breath even as lust ran rampant through your body, desperate for something, anything, else to focus on besides the seductive Knight not even a few strides away from you.

  
As you scanned the small ship your eyes fell on one of the packages that had been tossed to the floor, its contents spilling out, revealing a surprisingly fuzzy material. Intrigued, you reached over and picked it up, the warm, soft fabric pleasant to the touch.

 

“What is this?” You asked, happily curious, growing more fond of it by the second. Kylo turned in the pilot seat to see of what you spoke, a wry smile curving his lips when he saw what you had found.

 

“It’s for you, a blanket to keep you warm at night,” He supplied, turning in his seat once more. As the dull hum of the engines fired to life, a heat of a different kind flooded you. A distinct mix of both arousal and affection burned in your veins for the thoughtful, intense man currently taking you up into the skies, surprising you with its intensity.

 

Never before had someone cared enough for you to go out of their way to ensure your comfort, nor had anyone ever aroused you so much that you could feel your body throb with each wild beat of your heart. He awoke emotions in you that you didn’t even know you could feel, intense, gripping sensations that left you breathless and wanting. Clutching the unexpected gift in your hands you moved to the co-pilots seat, strapping yourself in tightly. You didn’t know what you had expected when you’d first been taken by Kylo Ren, but this was certainly not it. You hadn’t been prepared to feel desired, wanted, challenged, and adored all at once. You peeked at him through your lashes, memorizing the cut lines of his jaw, the full pout of his lips, the fall of his hair, a sudden realization sparking through you.

 

You had just fallen firmly in like with Kylo Ren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the wonderful comments! Please continue to reach out and let me know if you enjoy reading, and again thank you!
> 
> Mood Board for this chapter: http://imagines-oneshots-blog.tumblr.com/post/146683663699/colors-whirled-around-you-bright-and-blinding


	6. Breathe Me In: Part 1

Logically you knew you were dreaming, you knew it was just a memory flashing through your subconscious mind, but it was so vivid, so lifelike that for an instant you were fooled. You were encompassed by the past, tossing and turning as you were drawn deeper into painful memories from so long ago.

_‘No!’ You screamed, your voice sounding small and childlike as your younger self begged for mercy, ‘Please don’t take them! I’ll do anything! Anything!’ Your little hands were clasped in pleading as you knelt before the slavers, your chest heaving with sobs. One of them, a frighteningly large man with many tattoos, seemed to momentarily consider your offer, eyeing your prepubescent form with mild interest before his companion slapped his arm and shook his head saying, ‘Too young, too young.’_

_They turned to go, pulling the chains around your parents’ wrists sharply, barking at them to move. Your mother stumbled and fell to the ground, wincing as the tattooed man kicked her hard in the side, cursing at her to get up. You father roared out his displeasure, fighting hard against the men trying to hold him, his white hot rage glazing his eyes with a wild sheen you’d never seen there before._

_Fresh tears streaked down your cheeks as the realization that you’d never see your parents again sunk into your young mind. ‘Mama!’ You called, your tiny voice breaking, ‘Papa!’ You ran after them as fast as your legs could carry you but it wasn’t fast enough. Again your father roared; he fought harder, nearly freeing himself. The tattooed man took notice and strode to him, striking him cruelly in the temple, rendering him unconscious. You cried harder and crumpled to the ground, despair ripping through your small form. Through the shimmering curtain of your tears you locked eyes with your mother, her familiar features bringing you a small measure of comfort despite the pain lancing through your hammering heart._

_‘I love you,’ she said, her voice sounding smaller and smaller as she was carried away from you. ‘I love you,’ She called again, her warm, smooth voice tinged with fear, cutting through the air between you, ‘Be strong, my love! Be strong!’_

_‘Mama, Papa’, you whispered, the sound nothing more than a rasp in the wind, barely reaching your own ears. As you knelt on the ground, your clothes soiled by dirt and tears, your tiny hands balled into shaking fists, you felt an emotion so powerful it swept through your whole body, curling into every corner of your consciousness. It took you a moment to recognize its molten bite, for before this day your tender mind had never experienced it, but when you finally did, you trembled._

_This was rage. Anger. Fury._

_They roiled inside of you, cloaking you, comforting you, stroking your hair and calling your name. You placed your hands on the solid earth and closed your eyes, gasping in a few shaky breaths._

_When you rose on steady feet, you were different, more durable, hardened like magma cooling after an eruption. Your mother had told you to be strong, so you would be. You’d be so strong nothing would ever hurt you again. You’d be so strong, those men would fear for their lives when you hunted them down and killed them all, slaughtering them like the animals they were…_

You jolted awake, your mind racing to catch up to the present, your chest heaving as you gasped in ragged breaths. You drew a shaky hand to your neck, sweeping the sweat soaked hair from your skin, pulling the strands over your shoulder, relieved to feel fresh air sliding across your heated flesh. It had been a while since you’d had that nightmare, years even. You huffed out a breath, swiping your hand across your forehead, brushing the clammy skin there.

Now that you were fully conscious it was easy to tell the difference between the waking world and the dream world, but just a few moments ago you had been fully immersed in the past, so convinced that you were back watching your parents be stolen from you. You felt your hands shaking from the intense emotions coursing through your body, your temples throbbing and your throat uncomfortably tight. You knew then that you wouldn’t be getting back to sleep anytime soon.

You sat up in bed, your feet brushing against the cold floor of your room, a sharp contrast to the heat throbbing in your chest, an echo of your racing pulse. You drew the covers off of your naked form, pausing to brush a steadying hand across the downy blanket Kylo had bought for you. You slept with it every night now, its warmth reminding you of the balmy heat of his body, bringing you a small measure of comfort in this still strange environment. The only caveat was that when you used it you had to sleep naked; if not you grew too hot during the night, waking up in a sweat, your garments sticking uncomfortably to your skin. You could admit that you had entertained a few wicked daydreams of Kylo visiting you in the night only to discover your unclothed state, and the ensuing acts that would follow.

Your lips quirked as you imagined it, intensely grateful for the rosy distraction from your haunting nightmares. Usually when you had such dreams you’d sit outside and gaze up at the stars, the warm night air of your old home skating over your skin, carrying away those dark images from the past, but you couldn’t do that now. Not aboard this ship. You sighed, momentarily defeated before you remembered that you were amid the stars, they all around you now, all you had to do was find a window!

With newfound hope you rose excitedly, pausing to dress swiftly. You slipped on a short, silky dress the color of pressed lilacs, loving the way the soft fabric swished against your thighs as you walked, a secret smile curving your lips and a wicked thrill shivering down your spine as you imagined Kylo’s reaction to seeing you in the sexy silk. Your heart beating a little faster, making you hasten your movements. You left your hair loose and curling down your back, your bare feet padding softly on the ground as you tentatively opened the door to your room.

You glanced around the darkened corridor, greatly surprised to find it empty of any Stormtroopers. You would’ve assumed that your room would be guarded around the clock but apparently this was not the case. A burst of warmth bloomed in your chest, chasing away some of the ice that your nightmare had settled there as you realized this ship was starting to feel less like a prison and more like a home.

More determined now, you set out to find either a star filled skylight or a darkly handsome brooding Knight. You’d settled for either, though both would be preferable.  That shouldn’t be a hard task, this place couldn’t be that big, right?

It turns out that Star killer Base actually was that big, as what felt like hours later you were still padding along, growing more cold and lost by the minute, nearly ready to turn back and pretend you knew your way back to your room. Every so often a band of Stormtroopers would march past, eying you strangely and with mild interest, but never slowing their steps. Another such group rounded the corner ahead of you and you were just about to bashfully stop them to admit that you were helplessly lost, again, and ask for directions when not a second later Kylo Ren strode confidently into the corridor, his presence simultaneously demanding attention and reverence.

He wore that infernal helmet, effectively preventing you from reading his expression fully, but even so you could’ve sworn he did a double take when he saw you standing there barefoot in only a short, skin baring night gown. He immediately motioned for the generals that had been walking with him to disperse, his head never turning from your direction as he gave the command. Once they were gone he moved quickly towards you, his dominating stride calling something to life deep within your being that had you going to meet him, your own steps more measured and confident.

You met in the center of the corridor, your chest heaving slightly and your body responding to him, heating under his gaze as his broad shoulders curved slightly towards you, as if he wanted to reach for you.

“My lady,” He said, his formality making the corners of your lips quirk, “This is quite an unexpected surprise, but a pleasant one at that. What brings you here?”

Your eyes skittered over his helmet clad countenance, the black, reflective pools orbs that greeted you not deterring you as much as they had before. In place of them you saw his glimmering amber eyes smiling down at you, framed by a graceful fall of dark hair, hair that you knew felt like silk running through your seeking fingers. Judging by his tone you imagined that his full lips were curled into a grin, the curve set there because of your presence.

“I couldn’t sleep,” You replied, your cheeks heating as you fidgeted under his weighty gaze, glancing away as you continued in a murmur, “Nightmares….”

He raised a gloved hand to you, his fingers steady and trusting as they reached for yours. You slipped your own lightly trembling hand into his, grateful for the solid, warm palm that was now pressed against yours.

“I thought maybe a view of the stars would help calm me, but I got lost,” You said, smiling bashfully as you finished. You heard him chuckle quietly, the sound coming out of his helmet slightly distorted but still recognizable.

“Then you are in luck little beauty,” He replied, his fingers twining with yours as he spoke low, his words for your ears only, “I just so happen to know of the best view of the galaxy that this base can provide,” The pride, daresay the amusement in his voice made your heart twist in your chest and a smile bloom on your lips.

“Where?” You asked, a delighted laugh coloring your question, genuine curiosity curling in your chest.

You could almost swear there was a mischievous glint in the black orbs of his eyes as he replied, a delicious husk in his voice, “My room, of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers! I know this chapter is shorter than usual, but the original draft was insanely long so I decided to break it into a part one and two in order to add more continuity, and to do this story justice. The second part will be up shortly, please stay tuned, and as always your comments are loved and appreciated!


	7. Breathe Me In: Part 2

If not even a month ago someone had told you that you’d be willingly standing in front of the door to Kylo Ren’s room, watching with undeniable longing as his imposing form drew closer, nearly buzzing with excitement at seeing his personal quarters, you’d have told them that they were crazy. And yet, here you were, your fingers entwining with his, smiling happily as you watched him press a complex series of buttons to command the door to slide open with a soft whir.

You were reluctant to take your eyes from him but when the vast expanse of his quarters was revealed before you, you found yourself unable to resist turning to study the new space. What you saw there made you gasp, both delighted and awed.

The furniture was sophisticated and simple, all clean lines and monochromatic colors. A large white bed with black sheets stood on the wall to your right, dominating the center of the room. Several smaller pieces, a nightstand, dresser, a strange box holding a severely damaged helmet, and a connecting bathroom were scattered throughout the expansive room, but the thing that drew your attention the most was directly ahead of you. It was a wall of tall windows, polished and glinting in the low light of Kylo’s room.

Glimmering just beyond the glass were millions of shining stars, winking at you playfully from the velvety stretch of deep space. You glided to the huge panes, your feet carrying you closer of their own accord, awed by the gorgeous sight. You’d craved a good view and you’d gotten the best one of all.

“This is amazing!” You exclaimed breathlessly, your body immediately relaxing at the sight, the tension leaving your shoulders as you pressed your palms to the cool glass, the sky so close you could almost reach out and capture a glittering star, “And you see this every day?”

“Every day,” Kylo affirmed, a smile in his voice as he drew up close behind you, “You like it?”

“I love it,” You said, unable to stop the smile that curved your lips, “I wish I could wake up to this…” You trailed off, sighing as you felt the welcome heat of Kylo’s body pervade your space.

“You could see it every day too,” He replied, a quiet hopefulness coloring his voice. At his words you whirled around, surprised to find him so dizzyingly close to you, his helmet discarded on a table behind him, those amber eyes soft and soulful as he gazed down at you.

“What-h-how?” You stammered, a crazy, delightful suspicion, one you dare not believe, creeping into your mind as you awaited his answer.

“Move in here with me,” He said, confirming your hopeful ponderings, his hands coming to rest on the swell of your waist, the blistering warmth of his palms making you arch into his touch. The unmasked longing in his eyes, the vulnerability you saw there made your breath catch in your throat and your heart soften immeasurably for him.

“Yes,” You replied automatically, your voice soft but laden with emotion, “Yes!” You repeated with more conviction, loving the way a beautiful, uninhibited smile bloomed on his lips, your hands automatically going to his nape, twining in his thick hair before worry and apprehension came crushing back down on you, “But my nightmares, they’re horrible and they’ve been happening more frequently….” You trailed off, your brow furrowing as pain lanced through you at the thought of your parents. 

“Tell me,” He prompted gently, one arm wrapping around your waist, drawing you closer so that you were pressed against him, your palms coming to rest on his broad shoulders as you fell into his embrace. With his other hand he ran his fingers through your long hair, catching hold of a small braid you had woven into the long strands, letting it slip slowly through his grasp as his molten eyes imploringly searched your gaze, “Confide in me, please.”

You exhaled a breath you hadn’t realized you’d been holding, opening your mouth to reply but finding no words. You met his eyes, fear and frustration ripping through you, displaying clearly on your vulnerable features. Kylo saw this and raised an ungloved hand to your face, his fingers barely brushing your skin as he rasped, “It’s alright little beauty, just show me then.”

Your brow furrowed in confusion before you remembered that he could sense your thoughts and emotions through the Force. You studied him closely, the combination of sincerity and concern in his earnest gaze making you trust him more than you had thought possible. With just the slightest twinge of apprehension lingering in your mind you closed your eyes and leaned your cheek into his palm, immediately feeling an intense connection to the Knight in front of you unfurl deliciously through your body. Your lips parted as you opened your mind to him, wincing slightly as you relived your dream slowly, painstakingly, expecting a sharp, icy dread to settle in your stomach.

But it never came. As you replayed your memory you gradually realized that you felt no pain. Every time you expected to feel the sting of loss or regret you felt only a gentle cushion of warmth tingling through you. Even when your father roared and your mother cried out you just watched, feeling sad, but there was no hurt, never hurt. Kylo was softening the blows, taking them on himself as you relayed to him the most painful event from your past. As your furious death wishes rang in your ears for the second time that night your eyes flicked open abruptly, the intensity in your young mind scaring you beyond words.

Molten amber eyes met yours, the hand holding your waist tightening, knowing you needed him close to you now. The hand that was curled around your cheek swept behind your neck to clutch your nape, ensuring that your eyes stayed locked with his. You felt anchored by his sturdy presence, needing him here, tangible and so warm, to keep from drifting in the past, from falling back through the pain.

“Kylo,” You whispered, your voice sounding huskier than usual. Your eyes searched his, a determination set there that both alarmed and aroused you. You realized then just how close his mouth was to yours, how easy it would be to capture those full, delicious lips with your seeking kiss. Your gaze dipped there, a sudden fierce need roaring to life low in your belly.

He rasped your name in return, his long fingers flexing against the small of your back, his head dipping lower, bringing his mouth just inches from yours. Would he finally kiss you? Would you at last feel the brush of his lips against yours? Or had you just imagined that flash of need sparking in his gaze?

You wanted it bad, there was no denying that. The question was, did he?

Your nervous ponderings were immediately answered when some fierce, molten emotion fired behind his eyes and the hand he had clutched to your nape tightened, drawing your closer, his lips crashing against yours greedily. You moaned lustfully into your kiss, your hands clutching his shoulders, your head spinning as the drowsy warmth of his body wrapped around you.

Kylo groaned low, the sound rumbling through his chest as his fingers threaded through your hair, securing you to him. His tongue danced along your bottom lip, seeking your own teasing tongue that was licking playfully at the seam of his mouth. You smiled against his lips, molding your body to his as delight fired through you at finally, _finally,_ knowing the taste of his mouth and the delicious heat of his kiss.

When he gently, but firmly guided you to the expansive window that spanned the length of the wall, you let him, the desire and lust running through you making you pliant in his arms. As the exposed skin of your back was pressed against the cool glass you shivered, the chill from the cold mixing deliciously with the heat sparking from your bodies. Kylo broke away from your searing kiss first, his chest heaving hard as his lust filled gaze bored into you.

“You’re my woman,” He grated, the pure masculine confidence in his claim making molten heat pool between your thighs, “Say it.”

“I’m yours,” you rasped, your body curling around him in response to his declaration, a kitten-like mewl erupting from your lips as he thrust his hips up between yours, making your legs spread automatically in response. He cupped your face gently, his intense eyes a sharp contrast to the care he took when touching you, his fingers reverently tracing the curve of your cheekbones as if you were carved from the finest material the galaxy could offer.

“I promise you, we will find those men who took your parents and we will bring them to justice. I won’t rest until they’re kneeling at your feet, sobbing and begging for mercy.”

“We?” You repeated, incredulous as you surveyed the new, powerful ally you apparently had on your side.

“Oh yes, little beauty,” He replied, a triumphant grin spreading across the lips that had just been pressed urgently against yours, “I’m going to help, and together we will be unstoppable. No one harms what’s mine and walks away unscathed.”

You couldn’t stop the smile that stretched, of its own accord, across your mouth, feeling both intensely grateful and aroused as you leaned forward to capture Kylo’s lips with yours. He kissed you back, gripping your waist tightly, securing you to him. As your tongues tangled for dominance, your hands gripping and pulling everywhere they could reach, one thought echoed through your mind, sending an exquisite thrill thrumming through you.

_We’ll be unstoppable…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, there's gonna be a part three to this, partly because I'm very indecisive about where to cut off this mega chapter but also because there is Big Stuff happening. I hope you guys enjoy!!! Thanks for reading :)


	8. Breathe Me In: Part 3

_Real!_  

 

Your mind screamed as Kylo’s lips pressed urgently against yours, the rasp of his breath slipping between your lips and the dizzying warmth of his broad, sturdy chest enfolding your trembling body. This was  _real_ ; so blessedly real, not just another fervid dream or rose-colored fantasy, not another fleeting desire or stray yearning. He was _real_ , huge and dominating as the large hands he had spanned across your waist pulled you closer, gripped you tighter, his fingers haphazardly bunching the silky material of your nightgown, his long, calloused fingers hungrily seeking the warm, exposed skin of your back as your lips locked fervently. And _damn_ , was he a good kisser.

  
All of your flirting, all your endless banter, all of his merciless teasing had been leading up to something, like the calm before the storm, and now you were standing in the middle of the pounding gale, clutching each other tightly as if for dear life. You knew you wouldn’t stop, you _couldn’t_ stop; you’d been too long without each other. You avidly traced your fingers up the long, sloping lines of his immense shoulders, curling your hands around his nape to clutch him tighter to you. In response he groaned low in his throat, the tantalizing, erotic sound rumbling straight to your very core, and moved his palms down the generous curves of your waist, his large hands dipping to grip the backs of your parted thighs, effortlessly hoisting you up into his arms. Immediately you wrapped your legs around his hips, immensely grateful for the direct, delicious friction that grated so perfectly right where you needed it, and more than a little impressed at the raw, thrumming strength you could sense in his huge body. You felt it in the iron clad bands of his arms that held you tightly, provocatively, in place against him; you felt it in the press and roll of his sensual hips against yours, in the wonderful, urgent heat of his kiss as he expertly tuned and stoked your already smoldering arousal.

 

Your heart soared at having such a powerful protector; a protector now turned lover? You liked that idea so much; the strength of the emotion nearly frightened you with its intensity. You bit teasingly at his seeking lips to show your pleasure, nibbling and licking as you ground against him in wanton abandon. You whimpered loudly into your kiss when Kylo bucked his hips against yours sharply in response to your playful strokes, the cool glass that bit at your back a delicious, stark contrast to the searing heat of his big body.

  
“My woman is lusty,” He grated against your lips, his smirk evident in the deep but playful tones of his shiver-inducing voice, “I wonder what beautiful sounds I can wring from your delicious lips.” 

 

His hot breath that fanned wickedly across your skin as he spoke and the drowsy warmth of his immense body pressing so close to you, combined with his wicked, teasing words only served to effectively turn you into a puddle of jelly in his arms. When he moved his sinful ministrations to your jaw and neck, his hot tongue skimming over your trembling skin, you couldn’t stop the shaky moan that fell from your parted lips. You felt more than heard the low chuckle that he gave in response, the vibrations skittering across your heated flesh, the playful sound spurring you on, emboldening you.

 

“Kylo,” you panted, the thick tinge of arousal in your voice making it nearly unrecognizable to you, but that syllable felt so damned good rolling off your tongue, like a lover’s embrace or the deep, sultry beginnings of an orgasm, so you said it again, louder, lustier this time. You punctuated your words with an urgent kick of your heels into his ass; your frenzied spurring’s making his delicious hardness rock up against you again, just the way you liked. Your actions ripped a low, fervent growl from the Knight that was nipping at your collar bones, so you moaned his name once more, more sultry, more urgently, this time. The sound of his name slipping from your lips as you moaned it in abandon seemed to do things to Kylo, because suddenly he was moving away from the window, his hands still clutching you tightly to him, his lips still sucking and licking urgently at your searing skin, his fingers still unbearably warm against your pliant flesh.

 

Kylo sank his hulking body down onto the edge of his bed and placed you surprisingly gently onto your feet before him, right between his long, parted legs. Somehow you knew that he was letting you explore him now, allowing you to become accustomed to his hulking body and sensual touch. You knew that he wanted this to be just right, he wanted you to be _comfortable_ , to trust him, and that realization made your arousal skyrocket and your heart soften for this strong, beautiful man gazing up at you with impossibly warm eyes. As you stood on slightly swaying feet in front of him your hands immediately found their way into his thick, luscious dark hair, the soft tresses sliding through your fingers with ease. _Damn_ , you loved the way his intense eyes fluttered closed and his full lips parted when you did that; you didn’t think you could ever tire of feeling his hair slipping beneath your fingers. Biting your own lip, testing a risky theory, you gave those supple strands a light tug. Incredibly, as you’d expected, Kylo loosed a low, throaty moan, the kind you never thought you’d hear from the markedly stoic Knight. Smirking just a bit, you catalogued the result of your little experiment for further diabolic use. Better that you didn’t play with him for too long though; judging by the impatient strain in his broad shoulders and the nervous way he lightly bounced his dominant leg you sensed that he was anxious, unused to this position of submission that he was granting you now.

 

Intensely grateful for him allowing your tentative exploration, you slowly ran your hands down the strong column of his neck to his sturdy shoulders, your eager fingers quickly unlacing the gather of his short cape with unusually deft fingers. Dammnit, he wore too many confounded layers. The slight upwards quirk of his lips and the gentle raise of his eyebrows were the only acknowledgements that he gave of your newfound skills with removing Imperial clothing, other than that he said nothing; his own fingers were busy at your waist. Okay, so maybe you’d picked up a trick or two from his own eager imploring’s of your body, but who could blame you? And now, as you tentatively undressed Kylo, you were immensely glad that you didn’t have to stop and ask for help as you slid the cloak off of him.

 

He shrugged out of it with ease, his eyes still fixed on you as the dark garment fell to the pristine floor with a soft _whomp_. Now he was left in just his fine leather boots, dark breeches, his tunic and his undergarments. As eager as you were to have him undressed before you, to explore and taste his supple skin as it was exposed to you, you also wanted to savor this moment; to remember the way he was gazing up at you with those impossibly soft molten caramel eyes, the vulnerable quirk of his full, parted lips, the way his piercing gaze took in your every gesture, the warmth of the large, calloused hands that clutched the silky material of your nightgown. You knew then that even if you didn’t live to see another week on Starkiller Base you’d remember this moment in the montage of your life that would flash before your eyes as you perished. Kylo had unexpectedly, and blessedly, become a part of your life, a part of you, that you never wanted to lose. You knew in this moment that you had gone from prisoner to willing participant, and you were more than ready to accept any responsibility that came with the position.

 

With a newfound fire flooding through your veins, you attacked the coarse material of his tunic and the smooth slip of his wide belt with a fiery fervor. They fell apart beneath your seeking fingers and quickly joined their woven partner on the long forgotten floor. Finally, blessedly, the warm, supple skin of his chest was beneath your starving fingers, exposed and waiting for you to skate your covetous fingertips across. So you did; you explored, gently, tentatively, but always hungrily, your touch seeking and demanding, acquiescing and acquiring. And Kylo gave in kind. His soft groans as your palms slid over him were music to your ears; the little pleadings he whispered between saccharine kisses a balm to your very soul. But you sensed a hesitancy in the set of his shoulders, in the bucks of his hips, in his hands that seemed less confident as they traversed your body, that said perhaps he wasn’t used to being the one who was begging, who wasn’t in control, so you went easy on him. But that doesn’t mean you didn’t enjoy his little moans and pleadings just the slightest.

 

He was so damned big, and incredibly strong; the thick muscles of his chest roiled their quiet but tenacious strength beneath your curious fingers. You perceived that Kylo was self-conscious about the assortment of scars that lay scattered over his silken skin; among them there was a long, thin scar slashing over one bulging bicep, and there was another smaller, more intimate gash in his lower abdomen, near his belt. The scar tissue there was rougher beneath your fingers, as if he hadn’t gotten proper medical treatment for it and it’d needed cauterizing. As you gently traced the patterns of each old wound Kylo couldn’t seem to meet your eyes, somehow ashamed of these marks that you saw as harbingers of strength, so you lovingly kissed each ghostly hurt, running your lips along the slashes and gashes from fights long past. You sensed that there was something else settled there in his powerful body too, something ancient and fierce, an unmistakable Force that whispered of legends not wrought in myth but in fact, though they were now discolored by time. You didn’t question though; you took it all in and loved every bit of him.

 

When you brought your lips back to his, peppering little kisses along his strong jawline and below, you met his gaze again, almost tentatively, but Kylo’s expression was one of absolute and utter adoration combined with a molten lust that shook you to your core. All of his previous abashedness was gone, and you knew now that he wouldn’t hold back anything from you. He kissed you deeply, intimately, a long, molten kind of kiss that made your toes curl, before moving that wicked mouth to your throat. His lips were seductively hot, searing against the sensitive skin of your neck as you reached for the clasp of his trousers. You swore he _growled_ just a bit when your small palms pressed into the straining erection that bulged there. You certainly felt more than heard the guttural moan that was ripped from his lips in response to your teasing touches. Based on the frenzied grind of his hips into your hand and the dire throbbing of his hardness against your palm it’d been a while since his last encounter; you’d have to remember that. You ripped the infernal cloth from his hips with an excited hand as you eagerly began to stroke him beneath the material of his undergarments. You were elated and extremely aroused to find the thick, throbbing length of his shaft more impressive than any other man you’d ever taken, though the number of your previous lovers was admittedly small.

 

You yelped ecstatically when his large palms unexpectedly gripped the backs of your thighs and promptly hauled you into his lap, so that you were straddling his hips; your little delighted cries that rang against his smiling lips were spurred by the sweetness of his kisses. _Oh_ , the blessed rasp of his huge hardness against the wetness of your throbbing core was _so damn nice_ ; and the way he bucked his hips in response to your little whines was heaven itself. With a sudden start you realized that this was what you’d been missing as you’d toiled alone in your now destroyed home; this was what you’d been craving as you’d spent sleepless nights gazing up at the boundless stars. Human contact; the searing warmth of a huge, male body so blessedly close to yours. _No_ , you reminded yourself, this wasn’t just anyone, this was _Kylo_ , this was a man who was so tormented and yet so caring,  so scarred and yet so soft; the man who cared for you and had vowed with everything in him to protect you.

_  
This was the man who you thought you just might be falling in love with._

 

And he definitely wanted you; could he also be falling just as hard for you? Such thoughts were pushed from your mind when Kylo began to ease the silken fabric of your short nightgown up the length of your supple thighs, his warm lips pressing into the hollows of your throat as his deft fingers worked.

 

“I have to see you,” He grated between kisses, “I have to touch you,” His voice broke low as he spoke, the pure need thrumming in his voice doing strange things to your chest. Biting your lip, eager to gauge his reaction when he saw that you were completely nude beneath your night gown, you gracefully raised your arms for him to lift the garment over your head.

 

His deep grated curse as your flesh was bared to his intense gaze made you tremble.

 

In an instant his hands were back on you, touching you everywhere. You could tell he was trying hard to be gentle, and your heart soared for his efforts, but you found that you didn’t mind so much when he momentarily failed to do so. He eagerly traced the wicked curves of your body; palming your generous breasts, pinching and rolling your hard nipples, his deft fingers followed quickly by his hot tongue that flicked and sucked at your throbbing peaks. He swept the hair off your shoulders and let it fall haphazardly down your back; he ran his fingers down your taught stomach and palmed the wetness between your thighs. His low growls and groans were constant, the purely masculine sounds whipping you into an aroused frenzy as you bucked against his warm fingers that expertly worked your throbbing sex.

 

“I need to be inside you,” Kylo grated as his large palm that wasn’t currently captured between your thighs curled around your fingers that were busy stroking his huge shaft, “You’re so beautiful, I need you…” He trailed off hoarsely as he captured your lips with his again, and you swore your very soul sighed at the earnest desire in his tone, at the pure want in his fiery kiss.

 

“Oh please Kylo, I need you too,” You whispered against his lips between deep, sweet kisses, unable to convey with mere words the depth of the emotion that began to skitter down your spine and curl in your chest, “Kylo, _I feel it too…_ ” Your words seem to snap something within him, because suddenly he stilled and his gaze grew impossibly, incredibly more heated, more capturing before he spoke.

 

“I wish for you to choose this of your own free will, because you want me as I want you. Do you truly desire this?” _Do you truly desire me?_ The question hung unspoken in the air between you, sparking hotly against your heated flesh and settling somewhere around your racing heart. His voice was husky, and as he spoke he ensured that his dark gaze captured yours completely so he could gauge your reaction. You blithely assumed that he was referring to just the act of making love itself and the risks that came with it, because if he doubted your rampant hunger for him for even a moment he was utterly blind, so you briefly brought to mind the birth control chip that you’d been given along with the medical examination you’d received when you’d first boarded Starkiller Base. The doctor that had performed the exam had explained that all females aboard the Base received such a chip, that it was just easier as it regulated periods and served as a contraceptive. The chip was implanted right under the skin, releasing measured doses of hormones into the bloodstream at regular intervals. With the implant there was no chance of pregnancy, the biggest risk that could impede your actions tonight was resolved.

 

So that just left his question; _do you truly desire me?_

 

“Yes,” You hissed, wantonly bucking your hips into his expert touch, loving the way his long, slender fingers thrust into your wet sex so perfectly, “Please, Kylo, I need you, I need…” You trailed off, your voice lost somewhere along with your propriety as his thumb caught your clit and began to rub circles against your quivering flesh.

 

 Kylo groaned in response to your fervent moaning’s, grating out, “I knew you’d be like this when I claimed you.”

 

_Claimed._

 

You moaned at that thought, at the claiming you were about to receive, that you’d begun to receive, that darkly erotic word so strangely accurate in this circumstance. You knew that once Kylo was inside you, once he had made love to you, there would be no going back. And somehow that made perfect sense; of course Kylo would be the man who would pleasure you so well, you’d forget all others before him. You suddenly realized that you couldn’t even remember any man before him, let alone a single thing about your old life that you had to go back to, that you might want to go back to. Your future was before you, in the wild, passionate, scarred man, so big and _aroused_ beneath your slender thighs, his fiery eyes locked on you and his expression so open, you feared he might close you off any instant and storm away, leaving you with more fevered dreams and midnight wishes.

 

“Please,” you whimpered with a newfound desire, a newfound searing arousal, your hips still rolling as your palm moved to grip his nape, locking his gaze with yours. You really didn’t think you could bear it if this was just more teasing from him. Your body was thrumming with pent up lust that was just begging to be released, but what’s more, your heart ached for this closeness with him, for this intimacy that you could share together. You saw some molten emotion fire behind his eyes, something deeper than just pure lust, before he gently took his hand from your sex and laid it on your slender fingers that were still working his shaft, gently guiding your entwined hands to position himself at your entrance.

 

“I’ll try to be as gentle as I can,” He rasped, his voice soft and his tone deep, “I’ll try to hold back as much as I’m able.”

 

“But what if I don’t want you to hold back,” You replied huskily, your answer impulsive and your voice sultry from want; you didn’t think you’d _ever_ wanted anything as much as you wanted him. Kylo growled low in response, palming your ass hard as he rasped, “I knew you’d be like this,” His devilish smirk made your heart skip a beat, “Whatever my woman wants,” he finished in a heated tone before he captured your lips lustily with his.

 

Still, as a man of his word, Kylo was gentle, his touch so achingly tender that you shivered in the strong circle of his arms, sighing into his kiss as he began to sink his huge shaft into your throbbing sex. The hand he had moved to your waist was clutching you tightly, almost painfully, but it only served to fuel your rampant desire. His length and width were impressive, but you had no doubts that you could take him. There was only desire; molten, bright, throbbing desire, and you were drowning in it, drowning in him. Kylo’s eyes were locked on yours as he slowly, measuredly sank into you. You felt each glorious ridge and swell of his cock as he fed it steadily into your dripping sex, the intensity of his gaze increasing your arousal tenfold, sweetening the thick slide of him inside you.

 

Finally, exquisitely, he bottomed out, nearly shuddering beneath you, his soft groans thrumming constantly from deep within his throat, his large hands gripping your hips hard, his fingers digging into your flesh. It was so damn good to feel so full, so completed. It’d really been too long; your body wept from relief at being full, at being _claimed_. Your hands were wrapped tightly around his neck, holding on for dear life, needing the sturdy anchor that his broad shoulders provided as you tentatively moved your hips forward, just a bit, testing the tight fit of your bodies. He huffed out a harsh breath and, breaking his eyes from yours, he lowered his head to capture the sensitive curve of your earlobe in his hot mouth.

 

You moaned wantonly at that, not even attempting embarrassment as you bucked your up hips sharply in response to the onslaught of sensation, the hot pleasure that erupted from your actions making the breath catch in your throat and a low moan slip from your lips.

 

“Again,” Kylo growled hotly at your ear, his deep tone imbued with all the authority he used when giving orders to his troopers, and yet tinged with a molten arousal that seemed to be reserved just for you; the wicked combination made shivers race down your spine, “Do that again, little beauty.” Obediently, lustily, you did, bucking your hips up and wrenching yourself halfway up his shaft before you lowered yourself back down. White hot pleasure exploded throughout your body, making you moan and writhe on him, your thighs clenching his hips and your hands wrapped tightly around his neck. By the time he drew in a breath to command you to _do it, do that,_ again, you were already halfway up his length once more to repeat the exquisite process.

 

 

“Good girl,” He growled at your neck, his hands moving to clutch your ass tightly, the strength of his touch making you bounce harder on his cock, wrenching you further up before pulling you down with more force, more lust, “Is this how you like to be taken, my pet?”

 

“Yes,” You hissed after a hearty moan, unable to do much more than hold on as Kylo began to buck his hips upwards in time with your downwards thrusts, which were aided in their force by his immense strength. You could sense his control waning, his gentleness slipping, the need for him to possess you, to claim you, wrestling its way to the forefront. In response, as if it were pure instinct, your body reacted; fiercely. You leaned into his powerful touch, trusting your body to his deft hands, giving in to the demanding strength of his immense form. Kylo seemed to sense this fervent surrender, as his touches became more precise, more measured, more dominating, and his growls became nearly constant. His pace never changed though; he was moving unbearably slow as he thrust almost lazily into your sex. The smug smirk on his face as you lustily bounced on his cock, moaning and palming your breasts as you slid along his delicious length, told you that the frustration thrumming through you at his hands was completely intentional.

 

 _Fuck_ , you wanted him to be hard and demanding; to sieze without waiting for an answer, to order your obedience and take it as he saw fit. Your whole body ached with desire for that Kylo, for that Commander. He was being gentle, and your heart soared with fondness because of it, but dammit, you wanted _more_.

You fucked yourself more urgently onto his shaft, trying desperately to speed his pace, slamming your hips down with renewed force as white hot pleasure blossomed from your actions. He caught onto your desires quickly and simply tightened his hold on your hips, effectively immobilizing you, leaving you at the mercy of his whims, and currently his wish was that his pace be achingly slow. You acquiesced; but not for long.

 _Shit,_ his cock felt so good slipping in and out of your throbbing sex; at that moment you couldn’t think of a single reason why you’d denied yourself this searing pleasure, this intense intimacy with Kylo for so long. It was so damned good; but you wanted more, and you knew he could give it.

“Claim me,” You whispered heatedly against the smooth skin of his neck, your tongue flicking out so you could taste his sweat slicked flesh, “Claim me hard, Kylo, please,” You purred, your vehement, lusty pleadings seeming to prompt something in him, something fiery and alight with desire, and suddenly he was thrusting harder up into you, bringing your hips down on him with more force than before.

“I want to be gentle with you,” He grated through gritted teeth as you clenched your inner muscles desperately around his shaft that was moving hotter, harder, inside of you, “But I can’t hold back for much longer. I need to claim you, little beauty. My body aches for it.”

“Then do it,” You purred at his ear as you twined your fingers hungrily into his thick back hair, “Take me, don’t hold back. I want everyone on this Base to know who I belong to. I want them all to see your marks of possession on me.”

“Do you truly know what it is you ask of me,” Kylo growled against your skin, one of his hands moving to cup your jaw so that you met his gaze, “Once we go there, there’s no turning back. You’ll be my creature completely, and I’ll be your Master. I want to pleasure you, to make you cry out my name as you cum, to have you pleading before me, but it all has to be willing. You have to know what you’re getting into.”

You shivered as you remembered the words he’d said to you during your first meeting aboard Starkiller Base; _I have seen into your mind, I have tasted your fantasies, and they are truly delicious… I intend to possess you so completely that when I am near you your body will automatically respond, recognizing its master._

He’d been right; he had come to possess you completely, but you’d begun to possess a little part of him too. You knew you did, you saw it in his reactions to you, in his aching gentleness and his fiery want. And you truly did know what you were getting into; he’d said it himself, your fantasies were compatible, the things you lusted for were the things he lusted for. There was nothing that Kylo could do that would scare you away.

“I know,” You said, bringing your hands up to brush the sweat soaked hair from his forehead, to trace the masculine cut of his jaw, “I want it all, Kylo. I want all of you, in return for all of me.” You rubbed your thumb along his full bottom lip, watching as his expression softened briefly before it heated, turning fiery with want.

“Then you shall have all of it,” Kylo rasped as he captured your lips with his, his touch urgent and his kiss passionate as his hands wrapped around your waist and he twisted his body expertly, maneuvering your entwined  forms so that you lay on the black sheets of his bed  beneath him.

His lips were fierce on yours, his teeth nipping at your lips and his tongue dancing with your own. His hands travelled the swells and dips of your body with renewed fervor, his touch utterly dominating and unquestionably masterful. He knew exactly where to press those sinful lips of his; the hollows of your throat, the space between your breasts, and you’d be pliant beneath his strong hands.

His touch was devastatingly good; his long, slender fingers were like tongues of lightning that thrummed your hard nipples, sending little jolts of pleasure spearing straight to your core. You sighed when those fingers once more found your sex, exploring, teasing, touching, gently as he rubbed the throbbing bud of nerves at the apex of your womanhood, making you cry out wantonly and attempt to buck your hips so that his thick shaft would move faster inside you, your lust skyrocketing. You tried to reach for his hips then, wrapping your legs around his waist and digging your heels into his ass.

“Not so fast, little beauty,” He said before he chuckled playfully and, with a flick of his wrist that was too fast for you to react to, had your hands bound, immobile above your head, “Let me enjoy the bounties of your beautiful body. Let me claim you.” He kissed you then, soft and sweet, and you sighed into his mouth, melting into him. You tried to wrap your legs around his waist, but found your knees were pinned to the bed by an invisible hand. You gasped as you realized that he was using the Force on you again. You shivered and molten arousal flooded your body anew as you remember the last time he’d done so, glad that this time it wasn’t phantom fingers that pressed into your tight heat, it was the delicious, thick slide of his cock.

“Kylo,” You whined as his fingers continued to rub your clit and his shaft plunged into you, “Please,” You begged, too distracted by the wanton noises emanating from your joined, sweat slicked bodies and the sexy, grating huffs of Kylo’s hot breath at your ear to continue. Your body was swimming with pleasure, heavy and hot and incredible.

“You want it faster?” He asked, his tone gruff as he sped up his thrusts almost imperceptibly, his breath fanning over your sensitive skin, “You want me to go faster?”

“Uhh huhh,” You moaned, too filled with searing pleasure at his increased speed, however incremental it was, and the dizzying flicks of his fingers at your clit.

“Beg me,” he husked, his tone thrumming with power and lust as he wrapped both of his hands around you waist. Amazingly, blessedly, the pressure on your clit didn’t stop, despite his slender fingers now being curled around your torso. He must’ve been using the Force there too, and you were immensely grateful. As if to give you a taste of what your begging’s would get you, Kylo bucked his hips into yours, hard, sending his shaft plunging deep into your sex. He didn’t give you a moment to adjust before he pulled out and thrust back in in quick succession. “I’m waiting,” He rumbled at your ear, licking your hammering pulse before resuming his previous leisurely speed.

“Please!” You keened breathlessly, struggling futilely at your invisible bonds, your tone so husky you almost couldn’t recognize it, “Please Kylo, fuck me faster. I need it, please, please!” You clenched your inner muscles around his shaft, as if that could spur him to quicken his motions.

Kylo groaned low, loosing a wicked curse at that sweet clench of your sex around him and grated at your ear, “I can’t hold back anymore,” He met your eyes and in those caramel orbs you saw the depth of his emotions; his affection for you, his desire, his kinship, his longing, “You’re mine,” He growled as he thrust forward into you, pulling out quickly before slamming back in, giving you no time to adjust, “Say it, you’re mine.”

“I’m yours,” You chanted, loving the rapid buck of his hips and the sinful slick sounds of your sex being pounded by his huge shaft, “I’m yours.”

Kylo fucked you hard and fast, his breaths coming in huffs and his eyes  wild with lust and something else strangely reminiscent of love. Your world was filled with him, just him, as the arms he had wrapped around your waist wrenched you down onto his length in time with his thrusts. With his huge body surrounding you, his arms wrapped around your waist and his deep voice rasping your name against your skin, you gave into him, giving your body to his mercy, to his desires.

Somehow, impossibly, he sped up and you could do nothing but take it. _Shit_ , it was so good, the constant pressure of his Force at your throbbing clit, the fast, perfect slide of his length in and out of your tight sex, the tight bands of his arms around you and the immobility of your hands. You loved his utter control over your body, his infectious confidence and dominating touch; it turned you on like nothing else you’d ever experienced. Suddenly he braced himself more fully onto his knees and raised your hips, continuing to thrust hard and fast. This new angle hit deeper, more sensitive spots within you and you whined, moaning as you careened quickly towards a blistering climax.

“K-Kylo,” You gasped, the force and speed of his thrusts coloring your words, “I’m so c-close, may I cum? P-Please?” You begged as if you could control it if he denied you, but the truth was that if he kept fucking you so perfectly you wouldn’t be able to hold back much longer. You were so achingly close, teetering on the edge of blissful oblivion.

 

“You learn fast, my pet,” Kylo replied, his own voice steadier than yours, but still tinged with his impending orgasm, and strain from his momentous efforts, “With such pretty pleadings how can I deny you?” He released one hand from your hip to run it down between your breasts, stopping momentarily to cup one tingling peak and rub his thumb over the throbbing nipple there, “But I must teach you to cum on command for me,” He explained, pinching and twisting the peak just how you liked, the sharp pleasure spearing there only adding to the fervor of your edging as his molten eyes met yours, “Your lessons start now. Cum for me.”

That was all it took and suddenly you were obeying, moaning his name, your head thrashing wildly as your dripping sex clenched around him in abandon. On and on your orgasm rolled, spurring you to new heights of bliss as it ripped, fiery and fierce, through your body. You shuddered when you felt the incredible drag of his cock through your oversensitive sheath, the sharp sensation only adding to the force of your release. You shook wildly under Kylo, unable to stop the convulsions of your form as you moaned and twisted in utter bliss. Then, somehow, it stopped, leaving your chest heaving and your ears wringing as you were wracked with pleasant after shudders of sensation. A lazy smile spread over your lips as you lay, content and spent in Kylo’s arms, warm and sated in the heat of his body.

As sharp pleasure suddenly speared through you again, you realized that Kylo was still leisurely thrusting into your sensitive sex; he hadn’t cum! His hips jolted your clit just right and you realized that maybe you weren’t completely sated.

Kylo was licking and kissing between your breasts when you opened your eyes; you hadn’t even realized that you’d screwed them tightly closed somewhere in your writhing’s. He met your gaze with what was possibly the smuggest smirk you’d ever seen on someone’s face and shifted so that he could kiss your lips. You sighed and, once he’d pulled away the Force binding your hands, brought up your fingers entangle in his silken hair once more.

“Top marks for you,” He said once he’d pulled away, that smirk still curving his lips, “But I think another round for reinforcement purposes wouldn’t hurt.” Your surprised expression at his mention of more mind-blowing sex made him chuckle and thrust his hips with more purpose.

“You don’t think that I’m done with you, do you little beauty,” His teasing, lustful tone and heated expression made your own previously semi-sated arousal roar to life once more. Those, and the perfect press of his length inside your still-sensitive core, had you moaning, pulling him down to you for another hungry kiss before he abruptly flipped you onto your stomach, dragging your thighs together with his knees and propping your hips up with his forearms, his hulking body curving over your back, enfolding you.

“Oh no, my pet,” He rasped at your ear as he began to plunge into you once more, making you moan his name and push your hips back against him urgently.

“We’re just getting started.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW it's been a long time, but I'm hoping this super smutty chapter will make up for my absence :) Chapters should come quickly from now on, I promise to do my best! Please let me know your thoughts, comments, concerns, all that good stuff, and of course, thank you for reading! 
> 
> Keep an eye out for a mood board for this chapter!
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks!!


	9. Only In Dreams

Since your very first night aboard Starkiller Base you’d been having vivid, technicolor dreams, nights filled with scenes of pleasure, fantasies from the deepest parts of your mind. Kylo had undoubtedly supplied you with some of these, but you couldn’t say for certain if you yourself weren’t responsible for a healthy portion of them as well. Whatever the case, it seemed that, as you lay asleep next to Kylo, your body tucked comfortably against his chest, your legs entangled with his, both vestiges of your vigorous and passionate lovemaking, your nightly imaginings intensified greatly in his presence. Your senses became more enhanced; you could smell, hear, taste, feel in ways that the boundaries of dreams shouldn’t allow. It was invigorating, thrilling even, and you found yourself spellbound. Currently you were encased in a dream quite different from the ones you had been having lately, but you soon found that you didn’t mind one bit.

_Your heavily booted feet crunched noisily on the freshly fallen snow, scattering all pretense of stealth as you pranced through the wintery landscape of the icy planet that housed Starkiller Base, the cold winds that snaked through the naked trees that dotted the surface of the mobile planet biting indolently at the exposed skin of your face. You paid the frigid zephyrs no mind as you ran, laughter bubbling from your smiling lips as you peeked over your shoulder to confirm that your pursuer was still trailing behind. Sure enough, the dark robes of Kylo Ren stood stark against the pristine white panorama that stretched at his back, his breaths huffing visibly from his upturned lips, his long legs traversing the rocky, snow covered ground with ease. He was catching up to you, just as you wanted._

 

_Turning once more to the trees in front of you, you bounded nimbly over a small log in your path, the thick fall of your heavy cloak snapping at your back as you leapt, its generous weight and solid weave protecting you from most of the winter chill. Not that the cold would affect you much now anyway; your heart pounded in your chest from excitement, your body warm from the blood rushing through your veins, your cheeks no doubt colored a bright red from the combined effects of exertion and anticipation._

 

_You chanced another glance behind you; Kylo was just a few feet away now, his onyx eyes intense as they locked on yours, his full, delicious lips curving into a wicked grin that had your heart twisting in your chest. He was so close now, really he’d catch you in just a few moments anyway, what was the point of prolonging the inevitable?_

 

_Biting your lip to stem the playful smile that threatened to bloom on your lips, you slowed down just a fraction, your rhythmic steps beginning to lag. Sure enough, soon you heard him at your back, could sense his presence closing in. You imagined you could almost feel the blistering heat of his towering, powerful body as he drew closer to you. Suddenly a brawny arm wrapped around your waist and you squealed in delighted surprise as Kylo pressed you up against the wide trunk of the nearest tree, one large hand spanning your waist as the other captured your hands above your head._

 

_“I've caught you, little beauty,” He rumbled as he ghosted his lips along your neck, his searing mouth a jolt to your senses, the contrast of his hot, heavy breath against your skin and his icy fingers at your wrists sending shivers racing down your spine._

 

_“So you have,” You replied, breathless as you bit your lips to stop the moan that threatened to tumble from them, “What do you intend to do with your captured quarry?” You asked playfully._

 

_“Mmm,” He growled in response, his voice a rumble as he spoke against your jaw, “I intend to taste,” He flicked his hot tongue against the sensitive shell of your ear, making a shaky moan erupt from your parted lips, “To tease,” The fingers he had splayed across the curve of your waist tightened, drawing you flush against his body as he rasped, “To take what’s mine.” You gasped at that, loving the heat that raced through you as he finally, blessedly brought his lips to yours in a searing kiss._

 

 

And then the dream changed, morphing before your eyes even as you desperately tried to cling to the fragments of that wonderful, winter scene you’d just been immersed in. But, as unfathomable as the world of dreams was, it slipped through your fingers like sand, like delicate crystals of snow.

_You saw yourself, kneeling in the ashen ruins of your old home, oblivious to the fires that raged around you, tears streaming down your soot covered face as you stared blankly at the ground before you. Strange, that you were seeing yourself from afar instead of looking through your own eyes, but this was a dream and odd things tended to happen. Still, something about this particular scene sparked recognition in your mind, a strong sense of déjà vu settling in your psyche. You watched as a Stormtrooper neared your bowed form, his masked face cold and impassive. As he shifted his blaster in his hands, his intentions clear, you closed your eyes where you knelt, your face so peaceful that your chest ached fiercely in response. No, not your chest, you realized suddenly. You weren’t really in your own body; the world around you looked different, as though you were watching from a different angle, your thoughts pervaded by a presence that wasn’t your own._

 

_‘I know that expression,’ Kylo’s voice whispered in your mind, making you mentally jump, ‘Haven’t I wished to see it in the mirror a hundred times? The acceptance of death, the welcoming of something, anything, to take you from your pitiless existence…’_

 

Oh stars, this wasn’t a dream! This was a memory, and it sure wasn’t your memory; it was Kylo’s. Incredible! The recollection must be playing out so clearly in your mind because you were in close proximity to him, your bodies tangled together, skin pressed to skin. You’d felt the power settled in his hulking form, and now, in this remembered scene, the marks of Kylo’s Force were everywhere. Spellbound by his inner musings, unquestioning of exactly how you were witnessing this, you eagerly set back to watching his memory unfold.

 

_Kylo found himself moving forward on impulse, commands slipping from his lips before he could stop them, “Not her,” you heard his voice say, felt his lips moving as he voiced the order, “She’s mine.” At those words your, Kylo’s, body was flooded with the sensation of pure rightness, of assurance that that statement was completely true. You watched your tear stained face upturn, your neck craning skywards as you took in Kylo’s face. Damn, he really was tall. You watched the hint of fear, the incredulity, the recognition pass across your face as you studied him. Kylo fought the urge to fidget under your keen gaze._

 

_‘Does she think I’m just a creature in a mask, or is she curious to see the man within?’ Kylo’s soft voice questioned in your mind, his tone colored with such intense sadness that your own heart ached for him. You felt Kylo’s palms twitch as he just barely suppressed the urge to reach out, to touch you. ‘Beautiful,’ he mused, his thoughts rose colored and wistful, an emotion that surprised you, ‘And complex…what a prize.’_

_He stopped the Stormtrooper from striking you cruelly in the temple, a fierce desire to protect rising in his breast. He couldn’t stop himself from moving closer, his steps slow as he tried not to spook you, his curiosity undeniable._

 

_“She is mine,” He said, his voice low and thrumming with a need that surprised him. Damn the consequences from his superiors, he had to have you. He liked the fire he saw there behind your eyes, the borderline subordination he could sense thrumming in your body. He absolutely had to touch you. He found his hand rising to trace the graceful curve of your jaw, his fingers just barely grazing your skin. Despite the lightness of the touch, he felt the searing warmth of your body down to his very bones, the contact a jolt to his system, a bright light piercing the darkness of his existence. Pictures began to play in Kylo’s mind, pictures, you realized, from your own consciousness, intimate scenes; fantasies, longings and day dreams. In one such image you were bent over a table, some dark, handsome nobody running his hands along your backside, kneading the flesh there gently, soothingly, before he brought his hand to your ass in a punishing slap. In another, you were upright, your arms secured over your head, your legs spread wide as another unnamed lover fucked you from behind, his hands hot on your heavy breasts, his shaft plunging into you deliciously, over and over. From behind his mask, Kylo smiled, his body heating, filling with undeniable lust in response to the images. You felt his resulting excitement, his arousal, his need, not just for those fantasies made flesh but for you, body and soul, and the strength of it shocked you to your very core._

_‘Perfect,’ He groaned in his mind, his gloved fingers flexing around your nape, drawing you imperceptibly closer, ‘She is perfect.’_

You awoke from the memory with a start, your chest heaving and your body thrumming from the effects of lust, Kylo’s lust for you, running rampant in your body. Amazed at what you’d just seen, you sat, incredulous, trying to get your bearings. The room was dark and it took you a moment to acclimate to this new environment, to remember where you were; Kylo’s room. Huffing out a breath, you ran your hand over the rumpled silky sheets, recalling the many positions you’d taken on this very bed just hours ago. You bit your lip as you smiled, all the aches from your admittedly intense and vigorous sex making themselves acutely known to you then. You didn’t mind though, you’d loved every second of it. In fact, you wouldn’t mind another round. Kylo’s memories had had certain effects on you, and while they had undeniably warmed your heart and made you melt for him, there were other, more primal urges that you wanted the tall, dark knight to take care of for you.

 

Rising from the bed, loving the feel of the silky black sheets slipping across your naked flesh, you followed the gentle sound of running water to the immense washroom near the back of Kylo’s sprawling quarters. The sleek monochrome paneling was crisp and unmistakably high tech, numerous buttons intended for unknown purposes set into the walls, the room itself all clean lines and edges. A large sink of some gleaming black stone you couldn’t name and small mirror sat to your left, beside them were the usual amenities of a bathroom. Plush towels and an array of toiletries lay on trays set on a shelved table to your right. Tall panes of clear glass at the far end of the immense room separated the shower from the rest of the bathroom, and though it was slightly ridged, distorting the view of what was inside, you spied your Knight currently standing under the waters steady spray, his large beautiful body on display before you. You took a moment to lean against the sink and study him, his long powerful legs and brawny torso, both corded and rippling with lean muscle, stretching and shifting as his strong, immense arms that you loved to feel curve around you were raised so that he could run those teasing fingers through his silky hair. Suddenly he turned, presenting his back to you, giving you a great view of his lean, muscled ass that bore just the faintest of marks from your nails that had raked across the rippling flesh in abandon as he’d pumped his delicious shaft in your tight heat. _Mmm_ , you almost purred at the sight.

 

Suddenly tired of not feeling his body against yours, you strode to the shower and, after regarding the complex looking doorway for a moment, finally got the glass door to open with a gentle _whir_. Kylo turned when he heard you step in, and the smile that curved his lips in response had your heart leaping in your chest. Immediately he moved forward and enfolded you in those strong arms, his lips finding yours effortlessly, his wet skin sliding temptingly against your body. He backed you against the wall as he kissed you, encasing you with his huge form, effectively trapping you. _Has there ever been a more willing prey_ , you thought as Kylo’s delicious, clean scent filled your senses and his warm, hulking body enfolded you. You’d noticed that everything about Kylo was utterly and completely possessive; when he kissed you he held your face, the back of your neck, or your body. When his mouth was on you his hands were as well, cupping and gripping, gently or not so gently, he was always touching you. When he entered you, his huge shaft sinking deliciously into your throbbing sex, his fingers would curl around your thigh, your waist, possibly even your throat, and you were quickly finding that you _loved_ it.

 

You smiled into your kiss, your hands tracing up the muscles in his biceps and his shoulders, finding purchase in his damp locks. You needed no words as your tongues tangled and your bodies entwined, the hardness that pressed into your belly and his hands that cradled your face telling you how much he’d missed you, how much he wanted you.

 

When you sighed against his mouth he pulled away, resting his forehead against yours as he rasped with a smile, “Good morning.” You grinned back, loving the way those words sounded coming from him. When his hungry lips began to move along your jaw, tracing the ghost of kisses past, you tilted your head, giving him more access to your sensitive skin.

 

“Is it morning,” You mused absently, most of your attention focused on his delightful touch, “I can never tell on this Base.” He chuckled against your skin, his hands running up and down the curves of your waist, those deft hands nearly banishing all anticipation of his answer.

 

“We have very strict schedules on the Base, little beauty,” He explained as he nipped at your collarbones, his mouth continuing its wicked descent down your body, “And I’m afraid you’ve ruined yours by sleeping in so late today,” Your mockingly indignant response was cut off by a delighted gasp as Kylo suddenly hoisted you up into his arms, his lips locking with yours, your legs automatically wrapping around his waist in response. His hardness was unignorable now as his hips, which fit so perfectly in the cradle of your thighs, bucked gently against your wet sex with a smoldering need that set your blood afire.

 

“So what’s the harm in taking just a little more time,” You sighed, your eyes sliding closed in anticipation of the blissful feel of his throbbing cock sinking into your wet sex. But it never came; instead you felt him nip at your bottom lip and smile.

 

“I say we use this particular allotment to try something new,” He husked against your lips, his arms tightening around your thighs, shifting your weight to one side as he, to your surprise, reached behind and shut the water off.

 

“Oh, yeah,” You replied, curiosity sparking in you as you met his glinting, slightly mischievous gaze, “Like what?” He simply grinned as he slid the shower door open and carried you, your arms and legs wrapped around him, to the huge bed still rumpled from the result of your previous intimacies. He set you down gently, as if you weighed nothing, and hovered over you, his arms bent by your head, his damp skin pressed against yours.

 

“I want to taste you,” He rumbled as he began to kiss down your body once more, “All of you.”

 

Confusion flitted through your pleasure soaked mind, and you wondered momentarily what he meant until he kissed between your breasts, pausing momentarily to squeeze the round globes in his palms and run his thumbs over your nipples, and then continued his descent.

 

“Oh,” You breathed, incredulous and intensely aroused; no one had ever kissed you like _that_ , “I’m not sure you, I don’t know, I mean I’ve never-” You stuttered breathlessly as you went up on your elbows to keep your eyes on him, your words hitching when he swirled his tongue around your navel, his hot breath sending shivers skittering across your flesh. He looked up at your last pitiful attempted excuse, his dark eyes burning brightly as they locked with yours.

 

“No one’s ever worshiped you like this? You’ve never felt this pleasure?” He asked, his tone low and disbelieving. His full lips parted when you bit your lip and shook your head, your gaze almost embarrassed. After a moment Kylo’s eyes filled with heat and he threaded his arms around your thighs, his fingers spreading wide over your trembling skin.

 

“Then I’ll be your first in this,” He said, his voice almost proud and filled with searing lust, “And I guarantee, when you cum for me, writhing beneath my tongue, you’ll feel pleasure so intense, your body will never forget it. You will never want for another. That is a promise, little beauty.”

 

You gulped heavily, your heart pounding with anticipation as you realized that with one cataclysmic night, and the pleasures promised to follow, you’d already fallen so hard for this starkly beautiful, intense, dominating man that you couldn’t even imagine wanting the touch of anyone else.

 

 _Oh yes_ , you thought as he bent his dark head to your sex, the first lap of his tongue at your folds sending sharp, searing pleasure spearing through your body, _no one else…._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, I don't think I've ever typed a chapter as fast as I've typed this one, but I was so inspired by our favorite Knight of Ren that the words just kept coming! Please let me know what you guys think, thanks for reading!!
> 
> P.S. I need your opinions my lovely readers, do you want the next chapter to pick up right where this one left off or, because I have big sexy things planned for the next chapter, fast forward? I'm leaning towards the former, but I want your input, let me know in the comments!
> 
> Mood Board for this Chapter: http://imagines-oneshots-blog.tumblr.com/post/146675853289/since-your-very-first-night-aboard-starkiller-base
> 
> UPDATE: I'm adding this footnote after I've already posted this chapter, but hopefully some of you guys will read it and give me your thoughts; I'm toying with the idea of adding some Hux into these chapters soon, ideas or opinions about this??
> 
> Thank you!


	10. Nocturne

Living with Kylo Ren was a great many things, but boring was quite decidedly not one of them. After the succession of just a weeks’ worth of days with the Commander, sharing a bed with him, breaking bread by his side, you’d become quite accustomed to the ups and downs of his ever exciting duties on Starkiller Base. The patterns of your life soon became completely interwoven with his, the bright golds and crimsons that represented you entwining perfectly with the Knight of Ren’s starkly black and scarlet strands to create a harmonious, if not slightly tumultuous, picture. Kylo had many good days, filled with laughter, little intimacies, and dare you say even love. But he had bad ones as well, days dominated by bouts of rage and seething impatience, followed inevitably by nights filled with scathing nightmares that left your brave, strong Knight trembling and drenched in sweat as he sought the warm, sturdy circle of your arms.

 

And then there were nights when he’d wake inexplicably, his fingers hot and seeking as they skated across your skin, his strong arms pulling you close, holding you tightly against him, or gently guiding you onto your back so that he could hover above you and press light, needy kisses against your neck as you mewled sleepily beneath him, a smile curling your lips because even half asleep you _knew_ what was coming next. The fact that you slept naked only served to aid his eager explorations of your body, his hands sliding down your pliant form with ease, their lustful journey unhindered. His teasing lips would set an unmistakably clear course as they trailed across your collarbones and down between the valley of your breasts, though he’d inevitably pause there to knead your trembling flesh, maybe lingering a few moments to draw one of your throbbing nipples into the hot cavern of his mouth before his lips moved further down your body until he was nipping at your hip bones. Decidedly quite awake at that point, you’d eagerly part your legs for him and he’d settle perfectly in the cradle of your thighs, leaning down to tease the sensitive skin that lay where your leg joined your hip, his hot mouth and nibbling teeth sending shivers of sharp pleasure  spearing through you.

 

He’d always pause for a moment to take in the sight of you spread before him, your thighs settled over his shoulders, your chest heaving as you squirmed in anticipation, your fists clutching the silky sheets in a white knuckled grip. Though his dark eyes glittered mischievously, he’d never keep you waiting for long, not with this, not when you were still half cloaked in sleep, the Base around you quiet and calm, the only sounds in the room being the faint hum of the operations system of the Base, and the thundering of your heart as you huffed out excited, anticipatory breaths. He’d meet your eyes and a teasing smirk would curve his full lips, that devastatingly sexy expression setting your blood afire, before he’d dip his dark head down between your thighs, licking up your sex in a single broad tongued stroke that had your back arching, wanton cries falling uninhibited from your lips as you writhed. That one simple caress of his strong, nimble tongue would be enough to send your lust skyrocketing, but Kylo was always stunningly attentive and single mindedly determined, his mouth ravenous on your dripping pussy as he licked, sucked and swirled your sensitive flesh straight towards a blistering release. Once you were a quivering mess, arching wantonly against the steel bands of his arms, he’d unwind one strong limb from where it held down your trembling thigh and thrust his thick fingers into your wet sex, pumping those digits in and out of your clenching sheath with a fervor that could only cumulate with your fiery, smoldering orgasm. You knew that he easily could’ve used the Force to accomplish this glorious task, but you suspected that he _liked_ feeling your sheath clenching wetly around his fingers, the fluttering of your inner walls combined with your lusty moans and begs a clear sign of his prowess and skill when licking your sex. The frequency and mind shattering quality of these midnight intimacies left you an incredibly happy, sated woman, but you often wondered if Kylo used his hot, sinful mouth on you so often because he relished your eager, earnest reactions to him, or simply because he liked being your first in this. Both of those thoughts made a strange emotion flutter in your belly and had your toes curling with delight.

 

In fact, you’d grown so accustomed to being woken from slumber by Kylo’s fiery, intimate kiss that you often rose from sleep with a wicked arousal searing through your body, your skin craving his lips, your body begging for his touch, and even now, as you began to awake from a nap you’d been indulging in after a long session in Starkiller Base’s physical fitness room, you felt immense confusion as to why you didn’t currently have a certain Knight nipping at your collarbones.

 

The puzzlement sweeping through you quickly morphed into chagrin as you remember that Kylo was currently in the middle of a busy day, his time split between meeting with several of his subordinates and making plans for the furtherment of the First Order. You missed him so badly when he was away from you, either overseeing plans elsewhere on the Base or even traveling abroad, managing First Order operations on a distant planet, but such were the stipulations of being the woman of the Commander.

 

Over the past week you’d often wondered about Kylo’s feelings for you while yours began to grow in strength. Sometimes you were sure that it was love, that you’d seen it glinting in his eyes as he made love to you or licked your sex, or in the way he’d run a large hand over your nape as you fell asleep beside each other after long, late night conversations where he’d inquire about your family, your desires, your hopes and dreams. You’d felt it when he’d awake in the middle of the night, startled and shaken from a bad nightmare, and your name was the first thing that fell from his trembling lips. It was times like that that made you so sure of his feelings, but then he’d do something to make you question it all, to send you reeling. Just this morning you’d woken to an empty bed, the covers cold and the quarters empty. Kylo had left without so much as a note to say goodbye. That had stung more than you’d be willing to admit, and still, you suspected you might be falling hard for him.

 

You sighed heavily and eased out of the covers, your body thrumming with untampered want, wishing fervently that you could at least see him now, just to catch a passing glance of his towering, black clad form. Even that would be enough to sate you for a few hours. Well, that and a very long, possibly cold, shower. Running a hand through your hair, you purposefully strode to the large wardrobe on the far wall and hastily donned a white skin baring gown that Kylo had picked for you at one of the vendor stands you’d visited on your trip to the trading post. You bit your lip to stop the aching sigh that threatened to tumble from your mouth, remembering the wicked lust glinting in his dark gaze as he’d run a hand over the fabric, his eyes trained on you. He’d leaned in close, near enough that you could feel the hot rasp of his breath as he’d husked, _‘I wonder how this meager cloth would look gracing your perfect form?’_

 

 _Damn,_ even when he wasn’t here that man could give you shivers. Smiling, you slid the fabric over your body, your fingers moving distractedly as you secured the collar of the dress around the nape of your neck, leaving the rest to flow around your form. This particular number was one of your favorites; you loved how the slim band of the bodice clasped around your neck and the cutouts positioned fashionably on the garment left a large portion of your chest bare, the smooth, expensive fabric hugging you in all the right places, highlighting your luscious curves. You didn’t think that Kylo had seen you in it yet; you were eager to get his reaction to it.

 

That thought of Kylo had the aching want that had been throbbing low in your belly flaring suddenly into a searing need, an urgency that tore through every inch of your being, burning hotly across your skin and whispering insistently at your ear. You _had_ to see him now; you absolutely _needed_ to feel him pressed against you, his huge, powerful body dominating your own smaller form. Possessed by a fierce desire, you moved quickly to the door of his quarters and to your surprise it slid open without you having to press a single button. Strange, but you didn’t dwell on it for long. All of your thoughts were focused on _him_ ; you pictured his strong, sturdy arms and his broad shoulders, his muscled chest and lean hips that made your body throb with lust. You wanted to sweep your hands over those shoulders, down that chest and between those hips, feeling his hardness and thrumming strength. You found your feet moving in a direction you weren’t entirely sure would lead to the object of your desires, but you followed it nonetheless. Your steps were sure and hasty, rounding corners and slipping down hallways with an ease that couldn’t belong to you; you weren’t yet familiar enough with the intricate twists and turns of Starkiller Base to traverse its pathways with such assuredness. And still, you paid that odd fact no mind. You wanted him so badly; you were utterly single minded in your desires. You could practically hear his voice in your ear, rasping your name, whispering hotly, _‘Come to me, little beauty.’_ When you felt the barest tinge of his presence close to you, you broke out into a run, almost sprinting to get to him, barely registering the concerned glances of the Stormtroopers that you breezed past. You were so close now, just a few feet. Just a few feet. Just a few…

 

You slid to a stop in front of a secluded doorway, what you saw in the room beyond making you draw in a shocked breath.

 

Kylo stood before what used to be a control panel with a large monitor above it, his back to you, his shoulders rising and falling as he heaved in deep breaths that seemed to be doing very little to calm him. A trembling operations manager stood in the corner of the room, as far away from the seething Knight as possible, his face white and his uniform slightly soiled. Freshly made scourge marks marred the dark metal paneling that was scattered throughout the room, sparks flying haphazardly from the numerous power lines that had been severed. You were still gaping at the carnage before you when Kylo spoke to the terrified employee, his voice low and dangerous.

 

“Tell me; what is the point of having you around if you are not competent enough to perform even the most menial tasks that I require of you,” his mask made his tone mechanical and stiff, but you knew him well enough to catch the rage simmering just below the surface of his words, to hear the unspoken threat that thrummed in his melodic voice. He waited just a moment before he began to reach for his lightsaber, his fingers twitching ominously at his side before they moved with purpose, with anger.

 

“Kylo,” You gasped then, imbuing your tone with all the fiery need that you felt coursing through you, partly wanting to divert his attention away from the poor man cowering in the corner, but mostly wanting his gaze on your lust soaked form. Sure enough, it worked, and Kylo’s attention snapped to you, his head turning and his body freezing as he took in the sight of you in the doorway. Although you couldn’t fully read his expression due to that infernal helmet, you thought you saw him glance around the destroyed room almost self-consciously before you spoke again. “You called to me,” You realized as you said it; he might not have even known that he had, but you were sure of it now. You’d experienced his presence in your mind before; you knew what it felt like. In this dark moment, he’d reached out to you, and you’d responded.

 

“I did,” He rasped, his voice equal parts impressed and incredulous, “And you came.”

 

“I did,” You replied, sliding closer to him, adding a little extra sway to the tilt of your hips, your heart pounding as his eyes stayed locked on you, “I _need_ you, Kylo,” You breathed, drawing close to him, running your fingers over the broad ridges of his shoulders, wrapping your arms around his neck as you went onto your tip toes, whispering, “My body aches for you, will you help ease its throbbing?”

 

Kylo fucking _growled_ in response, making you whimper with molten lust at the fierceness thrumming through him, and then his arms were winding tightly around your waist, locking you to him as your hips slotted together.

 

“Get rid of him and I’m yours,” You breathed, wrapping your hands around the smooth surface of his helmet, wishing fervently that it was his silky locks that met your seeking fingers instead. Despite the man cowering in the corner that could very well have been just moments away from being filleted on the end of Kylo’s lightsaber, you found your body responding fiercely to the intimacy settled in Kylo’s strong, sure touch, your thighs clenching as a bolt of warmth spread straight to your aching sex. You moaned at the heavy desire throbbing in your body and tried vainly to rock your hips against his, craving the delicious friction that the action would provide.

 

“Leave here,” Kylo commanded the operations manager, his head never turning from your direction but the orders recipient clear. The man sobbed out a heaving sigh of relief and all but ran from the room at that command, the shiny metal door sliding closed behind him with a faint whir as he disappeared. Immensely glad to finally be alone with him, your fingers eagerly skimmed over the helmet covering Kylo’s face, your seeking digits easily finding the button that would remove the accursed armor from him. You tore it off once the latch released, letting it fall to the floor forgotten as you hungrily brought your lips to his, your hands pulling him closer, needing his warm, hulking body rutting against yours.

 

You groaned when Kylo all but slammed your back against the nearest wall, his hands clutching you tightly to him as his lips devoured yours. Warm pleasure radiated from his touch, his gloved fingers pinching and catching at the skin of your back, that combination of pleasure-pain somehow making your arousal burn hotter. You gasped into your kiss when Kylo let one of his long legs rest on the slanted wall beside you, his knee settled at the perfect height for you to drape a thigh over, so you did, hooking your leg on him, opening your body to his touch. He groaned against your mouth when you spread yourself for him, nipping none so gently at your bottom lip as he took his hands from your body for just a moment to pull his gloves off with a jarring _snap_.

 

There was an urgency thrumming in his hands as they swept over your body, a sense of dangerously teetering control that threatened to veer over the edge of propriety at any moment. You’d never experienced Kylo when he was like this; when he was so close to rage. You were finding that you, and your body, quite liked it.

 

“I can’t,” Kylo gasped, breaking his lips from yours, making a brief noise of frustration rip from your throat, “I need a moment, I don’t want to hurt you,” He ground out, his jaw clenching hard as he seemed to steel himself in preparation move away from you. _No_ , you wanted him like this, you wanted him wild and out of control, you needed him just as he was. If he wouldn’t vocalize how he felt for you, you at least wanted him to _show_ you, you wanted to _feel_ it, beyond a shadow of a doubt, in his touch. Urgency nipping at you, you threaded your fingers in his hair and pulled him back to you, kissing him fiercely.

 

“Don’t stop,” You rasped against his mouth, thrusting your hips wantonly against his, your desire rippling hotly though you, “I need you, Kylo please. Please, Commander…” The title slipped from your lips before you could stop it, and you inwardly cursed yourself as Kylo stilled against you, every muscle in his body seeming to tense. You held your breath, knowing you’d made a misstep, waiting for him to move away.

 

He did no such thing.

 

“Say that again,” He commanded, his dark gaze meeting yours, his eyes glinting mischievously, just as you loved.

 

“P-please, Commander,” You stuttered, slightly nervous and incredibly excited at the new wicked gleam in Kylo’s gaze, “Please, touch me, I-I need it…” You bit your lip, marveling at the submission coloring your tone, at the rightness of it as it flooded your veins.

 

“Did you wake craving my hands on you,” He asked, his fingers biting harshly into the skin of your back before they swept down to grip your hips, pressing you hard against him, “Needing my mouth,” He leaned into your neck, flicking his tongue against the sensitive shell of your ear before he took the lobe into his hot lips, “Tell me, did you miss me?” Words were difficult to form as Kylo’s hands carelessly bunched the material of your dress around your thighs, his fingers seeking your throbbing wetness, his mouth sucking insistently at your skin.

 

“Tell me,” Kylo commanded, a dark edge to his deep voice now, a wicked thrumming need coloring his tone.

 

“Y-yes,” You gasped, your senses swimming with pleasure, your arms locked around his neck. You sensed Kylo was on the border of something lurid and utterly dominating, something you’d gotten only meager tastes of; something your body _craved_. In a show of submission that you hoped you give him that final push over the edge, you raised your arms from his shoulders and crossed them above your head, trusting your body fully to him, letting him take the lead, as you sensed he so longed to do. Kylo growled at that, the sound seeming to be ripped from the very depths of his being, and immediately you felt his Force skitter up your arms and lock around your wrists, holding you immobile against him. With your leg resting on his lifted thigh and your arms above you, you were dependent on the weight of his body. If he moved away you’d lose your balance; you needed him to stay upright, just as you knew he’d intended.

 

“And now, you give yourself to me freely,” He asked, pulling away from your neck to meet your eyes, “You submit to me now?”

 

“Yes,” You replied without a moment’s hesitation, fully understanding what you were getting into and wanting it with every fiber of your being. Kylo studied your steady gaze for just a moment before he nodded, licking his lips lustily.

 

“Then you shall receive everything I have to give, and in return I shall take,” He rasped, his gaze hungry as his seeking fingers pulled aside the material of your panties to bare your spread sex to him. Normally he’d take this opportunity to prepare you with his tongue or his fingers, but not this time, not when he was this close to rage. He needed you in the most intimate way, and he intended to have you.

 

One of his large hands curled tightly around your hip as the other unlaced his black trousers with quick, deft motions, his thick, hard cock springing eagerly into his waiting grasp. As the tip of his throbbing hardness brushed against your wet sex, Kylo met your gaze, the molten desire, the naked longing you saw banked there making the breath catch in your throat and your heart twist in your chest.

 

“You’re mine,” Kylo growled as he thrust into you without warning, driving his cock into your sex mercilessly before pulling out in preparation for another searing thrust, “Say it,” He ordered as he pitched his hips forward once more.

 

“I’m yours,” You gasped, breathless from the delicious slide of his length inside you, loving the force of his bruising motions, giving your body up to his desires, “I’m yours!” You repeated, louder this time, your eyes sliding closed as Kylo began to fuck you in earnest.

 

Oh stars it was so good, the wet, thick slip of his cock pounding your pussy, the slick sounds your joined bodies made, the hot huffs of his breaths against your neck. You bounced on his cock, bucking your hips up to meet his as much as your position would allow, groaning when you felt his length brushing your sensitive walls so perfectly. Somehow, the fact that Kylo was fully clothed while your skimpy dress barely clung to your sweat slicked form made you burn hotter for him, your sex clenching provocatively around his plunging shaft. If he didn’t slow down you’d cum soon, and _hard_.

 

You gasped when he heedlessly tore the remaining material of your dress aside to bear your breasts to him, his fingers deftly rolling your hard nipples, his head dipping to capture one in his mouth, his teeth brushing the sensitive peak ominously. His grunts and growls were constant against your hot skin, his fingers that were curled your hip gripping so tight, you were nearly certain it’d leave bruises tomorrow, and yet you loved all of it.

 

 _This_ was the Kylo you craved, the Kylo you wanted. Intense, passionate and utterly dominant, you cried out as you fell apart beneath him, your orgasm rushing over you without warning. You screamed his name, writhing as much as the tight bands of his arms would allow, clenching wetly around his shaft that was still thrusting at an almost inconceivable pace. As you came Kylo wrapped a huge hand around your nape, ensuring that your gaze was locked to his as your release washed over you. That action left little doubt in your mind as to the depth of his feelings for you, and suddenly, with that assurance in your mind, your orgasm was heightened, everything ramped up and searing against your frazzled senses.

 

Kylo snapped his hips against yours once, twice, three more times and then he was cumming, biting the exposed skin of your neck hard as his release flooded your sex, lashing hotly inside of you.

 

Then the after shudders; his soft lips brushing gently across your cheekbones, his raspy voice murmuring sweet nothings to you as his iron clad grip relaxed just a fraction, your hot combined breaths huffing against each other’s cheeks as your foreheads touched. This was also the Kylo you craved, this gentle, protective lover, taking care of his woman, his soothing touches and warm arms the rewards of sating such a demanding mate.

 

You were about to unhook your leg from his thigh and part your joined bodies when suddenly the door beside you whirred open and a black clad First Order soldier strolled in, shattering the gentle intimacy of the moment.

 

“Leave us!” Kylo hissed angrily over his shoulder as he attempted to cover your exposed body with his own. Embarrassed and blushing furiously, you tucked your face into the crook of his neck, biting your lip hard to stifle the nervous laughter that threatened to erupt from your mouth.

 

“I-I’m sorry Commander,” the poor man stuttered in a properly ashamed tone as he stumbled back, “I have news on the matter you wanted researched, the matter marked as urgent-“

 

“Later, soldier,” Kylo ordered as he unsuccessfully tried to piece back together the bodice of the gown he’d ripped, his eyes apologetic as they met yours. You didn’t bother to stop the incredulous smile that curved your lips then, and after a moment Kylo smiled back, an undeniably smugness pulling at the corners of his mouth. You were about to lean up and kiss him again when the interrupting soldier said the words that had your world tilting on its axis, everything you thought you knew upended with a single phrase.

 

“But Commander, you ordered that any developments on this matter be reported to you at once, no matter what. We have located one of the slavers that took your woman’s parents. A bald man with tattoos.”

 

Your last conscious thought was pure, unadultered disbelief before your world went black and you knew no more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaah there it is, chapter 10! I hope you guys enjoyed and please stay tuned for more!! Thank you for reading!
> 
> Mood board coming soon!  
> UPDATE: Here it is!!  
> http://imagines-oneshots-blog.tumblr.com/post/146926495319/living-with-kylo-ren-was-a-great-many-things-but
> 
> Also, as of right now Hux will not be making an appearance as a major part of the fic, but this may change in the future. There's a possibility he will be referenced briefly, so keep an eye our for that, thank you all for your input!


	11. Promises and Broken Things

As you slowly rose to consciousness, your strained mind railing feebly against the onslaught of harsh sensations that bombarded you as you awoke, you became immediately aware that you were lying in a familiar bed with absolutely no recollection of how you'd gotten there. Confusion and just a hint of anxious fear sparked in your chest as you began to open your eyes, steeling yourself in preparation to rise.

 

Suddenly the weighty, unmistakable ripple of standard issue First Order fabric sounded from somewhere to your left and you froze on instinct, your body tensing as you waited. One heartbeat, then another. More gentle sounds of heavy folds of cloth brushing against skin sighed near you, accompanied simultaneously by the soft clunks of booted feet as they paced to your side. Abruptly you recognized that lilting, confident gait, and your confusion eased a measure in response.

 

“Kylo,” You said softly, imploringly, hoping it was your Knight that prowled beside you. You peeked up through your lashes to confirm his presence.

 

“I’m here,” Kylo said immediately as he moved closer, the bed dipping as he sat on its edge, and after a moment his large, warm hand slid over yours, his fingers curling against your knuckles. He sounded… tired, stressed, his voice tense and his brows drawn, his head dipping to the side, as if was too heavy on his neck, causing a few strands of his dark hair to tumble over his unmasked brow. You tentatively regarded him, inwardly sighing at his handsome features that never ceased to cause your pulse to race, and slowly rose to sitting, grateful for the steadying bar of Kylo’s arm that moved to wrap around your back to aid you.

 

“Did I faint,” You asked, chagrin and annoyance lancing through you at your question. You felt just a hint of embarrassment as you awaited the inevitable confirmation; it really wasn’t _like_ you to pass out at the slightest provocation. But, you thought, grasping frantically at the justification that flitted through your mind, this wasn’t just regular news, this was game changing .Your parents could be alive! Well, more accurately, at least one of the slavers that took them could be alive; it’d be better not to get ahead of yourself, though you’d truly enjoy questioning him, preferably painfully and extendedly, before you took his meager life.

 

“Briefly,” Was Kylo’s response; he didn’t seem judgmental in the least at that fact and you felt a burst of affection for him flood your chest in response, “But it’s understandable regarding the nature of the information, and there is much to catch you up on now that you’re awake.”

 

“Did you carry me here,” You questioned wryly, an impressed smile curving your lips as you momentarily ignored his question in favor of the new inquiry that suddenly pressed fervently into your mind. His molten gaze met yours and a small, almost proud smirk quirked his mouth before he replied.

 

“I did,” He said, his voice softening, some of the strain easing from the terse lines of his shoulders as you interlaced your fingers with his while he spoke, “though I had to drape you in my cape to preserve your immaculate modesty.” You snorted rather unbecomingly before giggles fell from unbidden your lips at Kylo’s light hearted but undeniably mocking words.

 

“I’m afraid that ship has long flown, though I appreciate your valiant efforts, my Knight,” You cooed as you leaned forwards, tilting your face upwards expectantly. Kylo grinned at that, the expression heart-wrenchingly delightful gracing his handsome face as he moved down to meet you. You felt the smile that curved his lips as they brushed against yours in the gentlest of kisses before he groaned and brought his palms to cradle the back of your head, his fingers threading greedily in your hair as Kylo deepened your embrace. Your senses were filled with him, just him; the clean spice of his hair and the masculine, tempting scent of his skin, his strong arms that enfolded you into the unfaltering circle of his big body, and the gentle but tenacious rasp of his stubble against your cheeks. You could easily get lost here in Kylo’s sultry kiss, but that curiosity, that need for answers about your family burned hotly at the back of your minding, preventing your from fully relaxing in your Knight’s grasp .

 

Gently, mindfully, you pulled away from Kylo, prompting him delicately, “The lead; what are the details?”

 

As if sensing your urgency, your anxiety, with this, Kylo swept his fingers down your arms as he nodded, a small measure of his Commander appropriate composure coloring his mannerisms, and resumed his previous seat beside you, his touch ghosting over your wrists as he took your hands.

 

“Yes, I’ve had the many reports that filter into Starkiller Base reviewed and found some materials that mention the man in your memories,” Kylo didn’t need to elaborate on who he was speaking about here; you _knew_ , and you felt your expression harden in response, “and his whereabouts. He is mentioned in a series of entries, though the dates of which have yet to be verified, concerning a small slavers bay that makes it’s port on the tropical planet of Elysia. You and I will go there shortly and investigate the situation ourselves; I trust no one else with a task this important. We leave in an hours’ time.”

 

You gazed at Kylo incredulously, disbelieving of that fact that this was _really happening_ , before you found your voice once more, to choke out, “An hour!” Kylo’s molten eyes shimmered as a small smile quirked his lips at the amazement in your voice, “This is really happening,” Pure, utter incredulity fluttered in your chest before you took a moment to study the man before you. He had forgone his usual heavy cloak in favor of a lighter pair of pants, still in black, and sturdy, knee length boots that molded to his strong legs handsomely. A thick leather belt was fixed across his solid waist and housed his light saber that was clipped accessibly to one side, and to your slight surprise, a small blaster slipped in the other. A thin, flexible black shirt graced his sizeable upper body, the material seeming breathable but durable, its fluttering collar gaping in the front to reveal a small triangle of skin at the hollow of his throat. Kylo looked like he was ready for an adventure traversing the teeming jungle instead of prowling the halls of Starkiller Base. “We’re really doing this,” You repeated, more conviction in your tone this time.

 

“Oh yes,” Kylo affirmed, his handsome smile making your heart twist in your chest, as if it, along with you, were experiencing utter glee, “It’s well past due, if you ask me.”

 

“And it’s alright with Supreme Leader Snoke if you leave your duties here to pursue this with me,” You questioned, the name of Kylo’s Master falling strangely form your tongue. That was the first time you’d said it out loud; the syllables were as jarring and harsh as you imagined the figure himself to be.

 

At the mere mention of Snoke, a nearly undetectable, but unmistakable shiver passed down Kylo’s spine and something akin to fear flashed in his eyes before his whole demeanor shifted, becoming cold and stoic for just a brief moment until he returned to the gentle, but fierce man you knew so well.

 

“I am heading to an audience with the Supreme Leader now to discuss that very question,” His fingers lingered on yours for a heartbeat as he straightened, almost as if he wished to take some of your warmth with him, before he ran a self-conscious hand down his new uniform, “I am hopeful that he will decide in our favor. While I’m gone, you should pack, prepare supplies. There’s a list on the table, if you need else anything call for a Trooper and they will provide for you.” He cast you a long, molten look that almost had you fearing for his safety; there was so much icy doubt, so much murky dilemma shimmering just below the surface of his gaze, jarring you until he seemed to steel himself and his eyes warmed once more. “I will be back,” He said, his voice soft as the promise fell from his lips, and then he disappeared out the door, leaving you slightly more anxious than when you had woken, but measurably more optimistic.

 

Oh stars, you were really going to pursue this! That vesper of wild, fragile hope whispered incessantly at your ear and slid excitedly across your skin to settle somewhere around your chest, barely brushing your pounding heart. Your parents could be _alive_. That meant that you could possibly see them, could maybe speak to them. You had no idea what condition they might be in or if they were even truly alive, but for just one blissful, carefree moment you allowed yourself to indulge.

 

Losing your parents, suffering through your shady childhood, your uncertain, faltering hope, all of it wasn’t fruitless; every question that you might have could be answered in a matter of hours!

 

With a renewed fervor you leapt from Kylo’s bed to begin packing. You’d never been to a jungle planet before so you weren’t entirely certain what you’d need, but luckily Kylo’s list was extensive. Anything you might’ve pondered he’d written, from empty canteens for collecting water and flint packs for starting emergency fires to med kits and military meals, it was all here. It took you a while, but once you were done you had two large packs that could be slung over the back or shoulder filled to the brim with survival supplies. Apparently Kylo had pre-stocked his bedroom cabinets, and you were grateful that you didn’t have to go chase all of these items down across the Base; you felt anxious and keyed up, similar to when you’d visited the market place, but measurably more intense.

 

For your own ensemble, you chose a grey pair of sturdy tactical pants, their low cut waist that slung down snugly across your hips providing the perfect handle for the thick brown belt you affixed about your waist. Next you pulled on a loose fitting white shirt, its collar similar to the one Kylo had been wearing earlier, over a grey under tank and hurriedly slid your feet into your worn brown boots from your old home. They fit like a glove and you trusted their sure stride unfailingly; they’d serve you well in this task.

 

Moving to Kylo’s impressive armory, figuring he wouldn’t mind you borrowing a few of his finely crafted pieces for your tropical adventure, you selected a number to hang from your own belt. You slid shaking, covetous fingers over a dangerously sharp katana-like instrument, its blade glinting wickedly in the low light of Kylo’s room, the shiny surface winking playfully at you. As much as you’d like to be able to wield such a beautiful weapon, you could admit that you weren’t quite ready for that particular beast. Reluctantly drawing your hand away from the smooth, cool metal, you plucked a small blaster from its plain holster and quickly sheathed it in your belt.  For extra protection you selected two knives to furnish your personal arsenal; a mid-sized blade the length of your forearm that you figured could be useful for cutting down vegetation, or an enemy’s head, and a smaller, close quarter knife that you tucked into your boot for safe keeping.

 

Satisfied with your preparations, you strode to the door of Kylo’s room, snatching the packs and slinging them each over a shoulder as you walked. You huffed out a breath of exertion at their considerable weight, suddenly glad that a Force user with potentially abusable powers was accompanying you on this trek. At that thought of Kylo you realized that you could still _feel_ him as intensely as you had earlier, before your rather embarrassing episode. It felt as if a connection had been forged, creating a chord that tethered you to him, and you could follow it straight to your onyx haired, molten eyed Knight. Strange, but where the Force was concerned you didn’t question much.

 

However you were still very distracted, consumed, mulling over the weighty pull you felt thrumming through you, when a Stormtrooper greeted you as you left the room and offered to take your heavily laden bags to the small ship that waited to take you to Elysia. You nodded absently, silently wishing him luck lugging those considerably laden bags by himself, and began to walk. You weren’t quite sure where your steps were leading you, but you _felt_ Kylo’s presence in your mind, heavy and familiar, and if this meeting was anything like last time, you’d fully trust these newly acquired instincts you now possessed.

 

You walked so fast your steps were bordering on frantic, but the call in your mind was too strong to ignore. Beneath that constant, shimmering warmth of his presence, you felt a growing anger from Kylo, a seething rage that was beginning to boil, tinged with just the slightest hint of panic, of fear.

 

Worried that something terrible was happening, you hurried your steps and rounded a corner, noticing offhand that these halls were markedly deserted, the usual ebb and flow of busy personnel stemmed. You also perceived a thick atmosphere of power in these walls, of Force so strong that even you, a non-Force sensitive, felt harrowed by its presence.

 

This was the lair of something, someone, dark and immensely powerful. It wasn’t Kylo, you knew how his Force felt skittering over your skin; could it be Snoke? Suddenly cautious, you slowed your steps, unsure if you should continue. Maybe you should turn back, you got the distinct sense that this was not a place for you, and you were beginning to agree.

 

Just when you were about to turn on your heel and start back the way you came, you caught the muffled tinge of a heated conversation, the deep, sultry tones of Kylo’s voice unmistakable. Fear spiked in your chest, over riding the logic screaming at you to run, but stars help you if you left and Kylo needed you. You weren’t about to abandon the man you loved to the whims of some dark lord, no matter the consequences.

 

As a doorway came into view those snatches of conversation became clearer, more defined.

 

“You were not completely truthful with Supreme Leader Snoke, Ren,” a man’s deep accusatory voice intoned, concern and a hint of admonishment coloring the words, “I do not have to tell you how unwise that is.”

 

“No,” Kylo snapped, his tone impatient, impassioned, “Do not lecture me General,” Kylo spat the words with a malice so strong it shocked you. You neared the door, anxious to comfort your Knight, to soothe the rage in his voice. “I _will_ do what is necessary if it comes to that, and I _will_ put the desires of the Supreme Leader over my own, every time. I most sincerely do not appreciate your open distrust for the truth of these statements.”

 

“The girl is a liability,” the other man said, the volume of his voice increasing exponentially as he spoke, sharp, unpleasant tingles skittering down your back as you got the distinct impression that you were the ‘girl’ in question, “Even now I can feel your attachment to her, an attachment, daresay, that is stronger than that of The First Order in your mind. I’d truly thought you had learned your lesson, but it seems that old habits die hard.” There was a familiarity to the words that the man, who you could now see over Kylo’s shoulder where he faced away from you, spoke to Kylo; there was an obvious anger, but also a hint of concern, perhaps regret. You didn’t dwell on those shimmering undertones for too long though, as the next words that were spoken had your breath caching in your throat in pain and disbelief. “I regret to have to do this, but if there is more evidence of a distraction, I will have to personally advise Supreme Leader Snoke that the girl should be terminated immediately.”

 

You felt the shock, the rage, that rolled off of Kylo in nearly palpable waves as he paused for just a moment, barely reeling in his teetering control, before he spoke in a cold, dispassionate voice that you could scarcely recognize.

 

“The woman is just for my pleasure, I have ensured Supreme Leader Snoke of as much, but it seems you need more convincing, General, so let me put it in words that are quite plain,” As Kylo spoke the General’s gaze slowly fell on you, and your stomach turned at the expression on the red headed man’s face as he seemed to recognize you. It was one of strange delight, of pure calculating coldness, and it froze you were you stood, “She means nothing to me. She never has, and she never will. If Snoke still wishes to terminate her, so be it, but I will not be pleased at losing my plaything.”

 

Finally, you felt Kylo’s consciousness skid over yours, and you knew that he was tasting your emotions, your hurt, your pain, your disbelief, your rage. You stood for just one long moment before you fled, not wanting the man you’d thought you’d loved to see the extent of how his words had hurt you. You’d known that you were in over your head here with him; he was a Knight, you were a nobody. He was strong in the Force, and you could barely convince Kylo’s shower to work on a good day. You were undoubtedly one in a long line of women who had been fooled into thinking that they were special to him, that they meant something to him, and you chided yourself for falling into that lurid trap so easily. But you would be fine, you always were. You had to be.

 

So then why did hearing Kylo say those words hurt so much?

 

You turned from the two tall men so fast, tears pricking ominously in the corners of your eyes, that you didn’t see the pure panic in Kylo’s gaze, his carefully erected mask of lies slipping as he caught the awful hurt on your face, and you certainly didn’t notice the rueful smirk that twisted the full lips of the red head behind him.

 

You were too busy reeling from your heart that was being ripped right out of your aching chest by the impersonal gloved hand of Kylo Ren to care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is guys! This chapter is a little shorter because it's setting up some bigger stuff, but hopefully you'll enjoy!! Please let me know your thoughts, concerns, comments, and as always, enjoy!!


	12. Another Day In Paradise

You thought you’d known heat before you’d stepped foot on this accursed jungle planet, you’d though you could handle it thanks to your extended stay at a sun soaked trading post, but now, as another droplet of sweat beaded down your forehead to join its countless other brethren congealing at your breast, you weren’t so sure.

 

At least you weren’t familiar with _this_ kind of heat, this damp, dense warmth that sunk through the thin layers of your clothing and down through your very skin to make even your bones sweat. This fervent, punishing tropic swelter that had you panting as you adjusted the large knife in your sturdy grip and reveled in its powerful might as you felled another nameless tropical plant obscuring your path with a hefty swing.

 

That concentrated release of blunt force did help to stem some of the rage roiling in your chest, but you were afraid that nothing short of a miracle could heal the ache that ran deep through your heart. You were _pissed_ , anger rolling off of you in nearly palpable waves, but more than that you were hurt; a soul deep pain that sat like a stone in your gut and lent a measure of ire to your every thought and action.

 

After you’d learned the truth of Kylo’s feelings for you straight from his own lips, that you were nothing more than a passing fancy, a mere _plaything_ for him to take as he pleased, despite the fact that you’d been convinced otherwise, your demeanor towards him had been icy to say the least. As you’d fled the heart wrenching scene, running blindly to the ship bay on Starkiller Base, you’d unthinkingly ducked inside Kylo’s unmistakable personal vehicle, craving blessed isolation. Your breaths had heaved out of your lungs in great sorrowful sighs that shook you to your very core, your mind still too shocked and your heart still too wounded to allow you to do much else but collapse. You’d sunk to the floor, tears streaming unbidden down your cheeks as you’d wept, grateful for the momentary solitude so that you could fall apart in peace. Never before in your life had anyone hurt you the way Kylo had, never before had you felt such love and acceptance and true companionship just to have them snatched cruelly away from you.

 

Well, there had been one other time, but that very instance was the whole reason that you were currently hacking away at the strange looking vines that twisted themselves heedlessly in your path.

 

 _But if Kylo really doesn’t care about you why are you even here, on this sweaty armpit of a planet, looking for the man who took your family?_ Something whispered in your mind, but whether it was steely logic or the ravings of your wounded heart, you couldn’t tell.

 

 _No_ , you pushed that dangerous pondering away sharply; you would _not_ be seduced by your naïve longings and whims ever again. Either way, it didn’t matter. Kylo had had a choice, your parents hadn’t. In the ship, as you’d wept, you’d allowed yourself only a few moments of grief before you’d shakily pulled yourself together, reasoning that, really, you should’ve seen this coming. He was a Knight, a strong Force user, a high ranking official in the First Order, and powerful men like him didn’t usually concern themselves with the trails of bodies that they left behind. Why would Kylo?

 

But it really didn’t help that he kept trying to do things for you, _kind_ things like refilling your water canteen without you having to ask or reaching out a steadying hand to help you traverse a particularly dangerous patch of overgrowth, his efforts unyielding despite your constant refusals of his attempted gestures of good will. And it sure as hell wasn’t working in your favor that Kylo just looked so damn _good_ as he trudged through the thick, teeming jungle.

 

If you'd thought that Kylo had been irresistible before while he'd prowled the darkened halls of Starkiller Base, now, with his black shirt well on its way off of his stunning, sweat slicked body, the fastenings unbuttoned midway down his chest to reveal a large triangle of delicious looking skin that peeked teasingly out from beneath his grey undershirt, his normally ivory pallor afforded a certain measure of luminosity by the late afternoon sun, he was absolutely _devastating._

 

 

The simple fact was that the light suited him, and that was the problem. Kylo had an undeniable Darkness that permeated everything he did, his every action, his every word, and on him it was provocatively seductive and thrummed with delicious power. But, as you chanced another glance up at him and were momentarily rendered speechless by the way the glinting rays filtered through his black hair and splayed, gilded and golden, across his collar bones, there was also a healthy measure of Light in him. And, amazingly, he wore it well.

 

 

If it wasn't for that sizable amount of Light and goodness in him, if he didn't constantly let himself be controlled by the whims of his emotions, he wouldn't have had to devise wicked lies about your relationship in order to convince Snoke that you weren't a threat to the Order. Or at least that's what Kylo had said as he'd fervently tried to explain himself to you. By the time he’d ran into the ship after you, his eyes frenzied and wild, seeking your gradually steadying form, you had already hardened your countenance, and your heart, intent on not giving him an inch of leeway in this. How could he think to deny what he’d said to the General just moments prior, especially when he’d thought that you weren’t listening? The evidence was blatant, right before your eyes, and you’d be a damn fool to believe a single word of Kylo’s contrived explanation. For all you knew he had made up his justifications right there on the spot. Your mind wouldn’t have to stretch very far to be convinced of that, he’d already proven himself an adept liar.

 

 

“Be careful,” Kylo called suddenly from where he was walking a step behind you, breaking you from your tangled thoughts, and not a moment too soon as you’d been about to trip very unbecomingly over a thick, stubborn vine that had splayed itself directly in your path. As you brushed past him you made a noncommittal noise in the back of your throat that was neither a ‘thank you’ nor a ‘go screw yourself’ and let Kylo interpret it as he would.

 

 

In response he just sighed, the sound seeming to be drawn from deep within his chest, and jogged a few paces to catch up to you, “Are you ever going to speak to me?” he asked with a healthy measure of fatigue and just a hint of hope coloring his voice.

 

  
In reply you shot him a dark, scornful look that should’ve vaporized him where he stood and trudged on, studiously ignoring him. You didn’t trust yourself not to yell, or worse to cry, if you spoke about the icy tension simmering between you; the hurt was still too raw.

 

  
“We have to discuss this at some point,” he sighed, slowing his stride so that his steps matched yours; his long legs effortlessly lent themselves to a faster pace of walking that you simply couldn’t keep up with. He’d probably decelerated as a gesture of kindness. Your annoyance skyrocketed in response.

 

 

“No, we don’t,” you replied automatically before you internally chided yourself and snapped your jaw shut to stem the flow of words that had unconsciously fallen from your lips. You really tried to ignore the way his eyes lit up warmly when you finally answered him, but your traitorous heart still sputtered in response. You figured that you’d spoken maybe a handful of words to him since you’d started this journey, and he seemed to lap up every reciprocated conversation as if it were as precious as the Force itself. Stars curse him.

 

 

“Yes, we must,” he said quickly, obviously hoping to capitalize on this small window for conversation that had unexpectedly opened before him, “There are things I haven’t told you yet, truths and facts that you must understand in order to judge this situation fully-”

 

 

“No,” you cut him off abruptly, whirling around and finding yourself toe to toe with his sizeable form, steadfastly pushing aside the blistering warmth that still bloomed low in your belly at the enticing nearness of his huge body, “There are no other facts required, I understand everything perfectly. I’m just one more woman in a long line of poor, similar souls who fell hard for a man who is completely unattainable. I gave you my body, my heart and my soul, thinking that I was receiving the same from you, and you played me like a fool.”

 

 

Kylo stepped forward and opened his mouth to interject, his expression pained, as if he were hurting, his molten gaze tinged with a deep understanding, as if he sympathized with you. That pissed you off even more than you’d have imagined possible; he really thought that he fucking understood? He knew nothing of how he’d hurt you, could never grasp just how devastated you were. Before he could interrupt, you cut off his words with a sharp gesture and continued.

  
“And you know what the worst part is,” you said as you felt tears pricking at ominously the corners of your eyes, cursing both him and yourself all over again as your voice wavered pitifully, “I actually loved you, Kylo. I loved you so much, with everything I had, and you destroyed me. You’ve ruined me. You’ve completely and utterly ruined me.”

 

He rasped your name with an unsteady voice and raised his hand to reach for you, his fingers just about to brush the curve of your cheek. You shied away from his touch as if it would burn you, and you figured that right now it probably would.

 

 

“Don’t,” you hissed, your gaze molten and seething with anger as it locked with his, “You don’t get to touch me. Not ever again.”

 

 

And with that, you turned on your heel and left him behind you, his hand still raised in longing and his expression so anguished that for a moment you almost believed he felt remorse for his words, that he was _sorry_.

 

  
Almost. But not quite.

 

* * *

 

 

“I don’t understand why we couldn’t just take the ship right up to the slavers bay,” you grumbled under your breath as you trudged behind Kylo, who’d so graciously taken the lead for a while, though the way that the strong muscles of his back roiled and flexed beneath his shirt as he brought his own blade down in powerful swings onto the overgrowth were doing nothing bolstering for your ire.

 

 

In truth you were just complaining to yourself, but Kylo replied as if your statement had been directed at him.

 

 

“If we’d gone directly up to the bay they might’ve been able to detect us. We don’t know their numbers,” when you interjected, pointing out that he wasn’t even sure if anyone _was_ still here, he continued as if he hadn’t heard you, “-This way we can sneak up on them unnoticed and catch them by surprise.”

 

  
You huffed, further annoyed by the soundness of his plan, and his evasions of your own points, as you wacked absently at an overgrown vine that tickled aggravatingly at your bare shoulder, “Well if we’d just stormed in there I wouldn’t be here sweating off half of my body weight right now, hiking through this damn jungle.”

 

 

When you saw the corners of his mouth upturn into the barest hint of a grin you couldn’t stop the twinge that twisted your heart at making him smile. Then, blessedly, reason returned to your senses and your gaze hardened as Kylo replied, his steps slowing, his eyes searching as if he was looking for something.  
  


“The exercise is good for you. Besides if we’d just ‘stormed in there’,” he said, quoting you in a non-accusatory but slightly aggravating tone, making you glare before you realized that the thick canopy of brush and vegetation was lessening somewhat, letting in broad patches of sunlight that dappled the forest floor in increasing intervals, “I wouldn’t have been able to show you this.” Suddenly he stepped forward and brushed aside a generous cluster of hanging vines to reveal to you the most beautiful thing you’d ever seen in your life.

 

 

The forest floor sloped gently downward, the plant growth giving way to a small clearing that emerged radiantly from the brush. A gently raging waterfall tumbled from a rocky cliff some distance away, the formidable roar of the rapids fading to a gentle, soothing trickle that instantly relaxed your incredulous senses. A large, crystal clear pool that was fed directly by the waterfall bubbled gleefully before you, the water shimmering in the light of the planets two small suns’. Gentle waves lapped at the smooth pale sand-like dirt that blended gradually into the dark soil you were currently standing awe-struck on some feet away.

 

 

As much as you hated to admit it, you were suddenly _glad_ you were here, with Kylo, on this lush, burning planet. You were grateful that you were seeing this; that you’d come here. Abruptly the sensation of sweat pooling down your back became _unbearable_ ; you absolutely had to slide into that lovely, inviting pool and stay there for hours.

 

 

“Is the water safe?” You asked in an excited tone as you stepped hastily out of your boots and began to untie the collared shirt you’d tied about your waist in your search for some measure of relief from the stifling heat.

 

 

“Oh yes, it’s quite safe, both to swim in and to drink. Every known planet with water has been tested by The First Order, in case it needed to be utilized unexpectedly. This planet was briefly listed among a few that could be considered for emergency base operations, though eventually it was ruled out for climate reasons and the rumored involvement of slave traders here. The flora and fauna of this planet are actually incredibly interesting; the effects that the nectars and pollens have on humans…” Kylo trailed off as you stripped your sodden tank top over your head and threw it carelessly in the sand to be dried by the strong rays of sunlight. You’d just started on the clasp of your pants when all at once you became acutely aware of his presence and turned to regard him, suddenly hesitant to reveal your form before Kylo’s rapt gaze.

 

 

The way that his dark, molten eyes swept over your form, as if they could do what his hands couldn’t, brought up uncomfortably sultry memories of stripping before him in your old room aboard Starkiller Base. What was more uncomfortable was the hot, thrumming arousal that flooded your veins, firing to life deep in your belly in response to that searing gaze of his. Inwardly you sighed, reluctantly resigning yourself to the simple truth that you might still want him physically. Though, you quickly added to yourself, as if in justification, you’d never _act_ on those wants ever again.

 

 

Turning around and moving your hands decidedly to the waist of your pants, you though, really, it couldn’t hurt to give him a taste of what he’d never again touch. You thought of it as charity of a sort; you got to bask in the pure want, the sultry heat in his gaze, and he got to realize the colossal mistake he’d made by seeing, but never touching, never tasting.

 

 

A slight, rather mischievous smirk tugged at your lips before you swept your pants from your body in one long graceful motion, tossing them to the sand behind you. Left in just your practical bra and a simple pair of panties, you just couldn’t resist peeking back over your shoulder for a curious look at the suddenly quiet Knight. Kylo’s gaze immediately locked with yours, his hot, hungry expression sending tingles skittering over your blazing flesh. His broad chest heaved as he rasped in heavy breaths, the sunlight that reflected off of the moisture slicking his skin making his exposed neck and chest glisten quite appealingly. If your resolve hadn’t been so strong, you would’ve licked your lips.

 

 

Kylo seemed frozen in mid stride, his hands hovering absently at his sides as he stood a few paces away from you. His eyes broke from yours to travel worshipfully down the full length of your body, his gaze almost like a caress, before they snapped back up to meet yours once more. Tauntingly, with the slightest of smiles, you stripped the sweat soaked bra from your chest and shimmied out of your dampening panties, letting them fall where they may as you strode forwards, diving headlong into the shimmering waves.

 

 

Though you missed whatever reaction he might’ve had to that wanton display, you were too consumed by the wonderful feeling of waves lapping at your skin to care. The water was utter bliss. Its temperature was perfect; cool enough to be completely refreshing, and warm enough not to be jarring. When you broke the surface you swiped your hands over your head, clearing the water from your eyes and smoothing your fingers through your soaking locks. You giggled madly as your toes brushed the sandy bottom of the pool, the celadon water so clear that you could make out the shape of your body beneath the waves almost as starkly as if you’d been standing on the shore.

 

 

Sighing, Kylo all but forgotten, you laid back, floating in euphoria through the gentle pull and press of the basins weak current, letting your body drift. For long moments your peace was undisturbed and you enjoyed the simple sensations of water sliding over your skin and the sun beating down upon you. Such humble sensations, but they sent such a surge of contentment through you that, just for a little while,  you found your mind blissfully bare.

 

 

And then you felt the unmistakable slip of hands upon your skin, familiar fingers tracing the swells of your breasts and the dips of your waist. You gasped in response and snapped your eyes open, both exasperated and elated to see Kylo, naked as the day he was born, smiling as he waded through the water towards you.

 

 

“What do you think you’re doing?” you gasped out, crossing your hands over your breasts and turning your back to him in a fruitless attempt to thwart his eyes that eagerly sought your body.

 

 

“The same thing that you are,” he replied, a wanting heat coloring his voice as he continued towards you, “Relaxing in this lovely water.”

 

 

You huffed out an unsympathetic breath before you replied, speaking to him over your shoulder, “Then go relax over there,” you jutted your chin towards a small cave half hidden by the raging waterfall at the opposite end of the pool. Kylo glanced in the direction you’d indicate with a mild distaste before continuing his large strides.

 

 

“But the view is so much better over here,” he rasped, the vexing smirk that curved his lips as he reached for you making your heart twist in your chest and arousal flood hot and heavy through your veins. Stars help you, Kylo looked magnificent with his black hair shining in the sun, his brawny chest proudly displayed, scars and all. Beneath the water you could make out the long, powerful lines of his legs and the masculine slope of his hips, his growing erection unmistakable between his thighs.

 

 

 

“Too bad,” you hissed, hastening away from him as you searched for cover. You spied a sizable rock that jutted up from the water some distance away, it’s shape making it ideal for you to slip behind. You glanced back at Kylo, who was advancing steadfastly, that heart wrenching smirk still curving his lips. Suddenly, schemes running unbidden through your mind, you stopped, letting him get closer, arranging your expression into one of playful submission. “Too bad you won’t be able to catch me.”

 

 

You saw incredulity color his face before an easy smile broke out on his lips, “Who says I can’t catch you,” he replied, lunging expectedly for you waist. You let yourself be ensnared in his strong grasp, trying valiantly to push away the arousal that flared to life deep in your belly as his calloused hands slipped against your hips and his warm skin brushed yours.

 

 

“Now that you’ve captured your quarry,” you purred, a pang of unease ringing in your chest at the ease with which you fit in his arms as you trailed your fingers teasingly up the lines of his muscled biceps, your heart pounding in your chest with some unnamable emotion, “What do you intend to do with her?”

 

 

In response, an absolutely devastating smirk tugged Kylo’s lips, making your mind go blank for just one precious second, before he dipped his head down to capture your lips. You let him, watching him near through heavily lidded eyes, tilting your face up as if you meant to meet his mouth eagerly.

 

 

_One more second…_

 

 

His fingers tightened against your skin, where they spanned your waist, drawing you more firmly into his huge chest. You saw a pure, fiery want in his eyes as he drew closer, a naked need flitting just behind the lust permeating his dark gaze.

 

 

_Just one more second…._

 

 

If your determination had been weaker, you just might’ve let his lips brush yours in the barest of kisses, but thankfully your resolve was strong.

 

 

_Now!_

 

 

You moved the hands that you had positioned at his shoulders to his neck, wrapping your fingers tightly around his nape. You could see that he expected you to pull him closer, but, as you’d planned, you used your leverage to push him away from you, his hands slipping from your body in surprise. In the split second that he stood stunned, you dunked his head beneath the waves, jamming your knee into his stomach for emphasis.

 

 

You pulse racing, you swam as fast as you could towards the rock that thrust up from the waves, slamming your back against the gritty surface as you panted from exertion and excitement. You couldn’t stop the huge smile that curved your lips at your successful deception, and the sense of playfulness that hung in the sun soaked air. You listened intently, craning your neck in an attempt to listen for when your likely irate Knight resurfaced.

 

 

When you tilted your ear to the side, canting your head upwards, you noticed a flash of bright color dancing at the edge of your vision, the hue tantalizing and unignorable. Intrigued, you turned towards it, gasping as you saw the owner of that splash of color. A cluster of beautiful pink flowers clung to a crevice in the rock, their petals quivering in the gentle breeze that blew from the waterfall in the distance, the little blossoms turned worshipfully towards the sun. You’d never seen a plant so full of life, so blatantly bursting with beauty. The more you studied the buds, the more their shape began to resemble a familiar, wanton body part.

 

 

Giggling, incredulous, you leaned in, deciding upon closer inspection that the flowers did in fact strongly resemble the folds of a woman’s most intimate flesh. Laughing outright, you reached up to pluck a bloom from the cluster, your face moving closer to the petals.

 

 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Kylo’s voice suddenly thrummed from behind you. You started with a gasp and whirled, pressing your back up against the rock. Damnit, you’d been so engrossed by the flamboyant little flowers that you’d been completely oblivious to Kylo’s stealthy approach. He’d moved near enough that you were now effectively trapped, your back slipping against the damp surface of the rock and your front caged in by his immense body. Annoyed, intent on doing the exact opposite of what he’d intoned, you narrowed your eyes at him and turned, indignantly plucking a bright pink bloom from the cluster and bringing it to your nose. The pleasant, floral aroma of the blossoms nectar flooded your senses with an unexpected wave of heady pleasure. Your eyes slid shut and you sighed, leaning your weight back against the boulder and shivering as tingles raced down your spine.

 

 

“Now you’ve really done it,” Kylo husked at your ear, the heat of his body making your shivers intensify, “You should’ve listened to me.” Surprisingly, his nearness didn’t bother you nearly as much as it had previously. In fact, you found yourself _wanting_ him near, the unexpected desire bordering a fierce, fiery need that was steadily growing by the minute.

 

 

“Why?” you breathed, the petals sliding from your grasp as your hands greedily sought the warmth of Kylo’s skin before finding purchase in his sizable pectoral muscles. Your eyes were still shut as you felt his fingers skim across your cheekbone and trace the delicate shell of your ear before they tripped down your neck. Tingles skittered in their wake, that sharp, hot pleasure still lingering in your veins. All thought of an answer to your question was nearly banished when Kylo leaned in, his hulking body dwarfing yours, the huge male hardness of him overwhelming you.

 

 

“Because now, little beauty, with the help of that pretty flower, you’ll be helpless to give in to the desires that I know still run rampant through your delicious body.” Kylo’s breath rasped harshly against your damp skin, making a moan nearly tumble from your lips as you listened, spellbound, “You’ll be completely unable to resist me, and then, finally, we can talk.”

 

 

 _Talk?_ Talking was the absolute last thing you wanted to do right now. Why were you feeling this way? Why were you allowing him to be so close to you when you were still so angry with him? You _were_ still angry with him….right?

 

 

When you searched your mind for any vestige of that rage you’d held earlier, you found only intense pleasure and a seeking lust that was quickly making itself known to your stunned senses.

 

 

“What does that flower have to do with this?” you questioned breathlessly, hoping that Kylo would know that by _this_ you meant how you were currently feeling, which incidentally was achy and empty and _horny._ His dark, knowing chuckle that rumbled at your ear had you biting your lips to stop the shaky moan that threatened to slip from them, your fingers digging into the hard muscle of his chest.

 

 

“Because, if you’d let me finish my warning about the flora of this planet instead of teasing me by stripping your stunning body bare, you’d know that flowers exactly like the one you just touched emit a unique nectar that has certain effects on the female body.” Kylo’s voice was so deep and warm and tantalizingly close; but you needed him closer. A low keening moan finally fell from your parting lips as his strong hands wound around your waist, pulling you flush against him.

 

 

“Effects,” you repeated, immensely distracted by Kylo’s lips that had begun to nip at the warm, pounding flesh of your neck, “What effects?” You felt Kylo smile against your skin in response, something about that smirk making apprehension tinged with an undeniable thrill of excitement bloom low in your belly.

 

 

“Uncontrollable lust,” Kylo husked as his tongue flicked at your hammering pulse, “A deep, achy need,” another wicked kiss, this one longer, lingering, “A want that I intend to fulfill for you. I assure you, little beauty, I won’t leave wanting-” suddenly Kylo paused, stilling before he chuckled and nipped at your earlobe, “Well, I won’t leave you _too_ wanting.”

 

 

Your eyes snapped open, the truth of his words sinking into your incredulous mind as your whole body began to catch fire with a shimmering, heated lust that swept from the tips of your toes to the very top of your head. You were _aching;_ your sex weeping with need, your breasts heavy and throbbing, your nipples hardening to sensitive points. Your eyes fixed onto Kylo as though he were the last drop of water in a drought, and you purred as you licked your lips, your fingers moving to lock around his nape decidedly. Something was at work here, something immensely strong and unstoppable that had you regarding Kylo with a hunger that nearly rocked you were you stood. You absolutely _had_ to have him; you thought you’d just die if he didn’t touch you, _now_. Oh stars, did you want him to. When you pulled him in for a bruising kiss, you lips hungry and seeking against his, you heard him groan low in his throat and press his fingers firmly into the flesh of your ass.

 

 

Your last coherent thought rang like a bell in your lust soaked mind, fading too quickly amidst the fiery desire and growing urgency that heedlessly lashed your hips to drive wantonly into Kylo’s and your teeth to nip harder, more fervently at his full lips.

 

_Oh stars, what have I gotten myself into…._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A HUGE thank you to Meaghan M (Juulna) for helping brainstorm for this chapter and some of the finer points for the upcoming plot of this fic, you are lovely and I'm so glad for your continual support!!
> 
> I really hope you guys enjoyed, this chapter took a little longer to post thanks to some bad writers block but it finally broke today so that I could finish and post for you guys! Thank you so much for all your wonderful support and love, please do tell me if you enjoyed reading! Thank you!
> 
>  
> 
> Mood Board for this chapter! 
> 
> http://imagines-oneshots-blog.tumblr.com/post/147864829824/httparchiveofourownorgworks5753233chapters1


	13. Sirena

_You’ve really stepped in it now.._

 

You thought faintly as pure sensation dominated your feverish senses; Kylo’s lips sliding hotly against yours, his fingers that clutched the generous flesh of your backside biting harder, more urgently into your skin, his soft groans of pleasure that reverberated vehemently against your seeking mouth. Amidst the roar of your pulse that pounded out its fervent rhythm in your ears, you faintly identified moans and whines that sounded as if they had slipped from your trembling lips, but right now, as the effects of that infernal flower ravaged your body, you couldn’t truly be sure. All that was certain was that you were wanting, feeling absolutely, regrettably empty, craving the rasp of the strong arms that encircled you, the warmth of the large, sturdy hands that held you close, and you had no intention of stopping the urgent progression of your mouth of hands anytime soon. However Kylo, it seemed, had other plans.

 

“We must talk, little beauty,” He rasped after he pulled away from you with some difficulty, obviously reluctant to derail the clear path that your fervent ministrations were headed down, “I know that you don’t currently feel it, but you are upset with me.”

 

 _Upset?_ How could your delicious, strapping, virile lover ever make you upset? The emotion didn’t even comprehend to you, as if it were a word in a language you had never heard. What did make sense was the way your hips and his slotted perfectly together, like two puzzle pieces that completed the same picture, the flawless fit of his fingers in the swell of your waist, the pound of your heartbeat in tandem with his own. These things were utterly comprehendible, absolutes in the vast ambiguous mass of the universe, fixed points around with the rest of creation circled. Of these facts you were sure; how could he not be as well?

 

When you pouted and gripped him closer, dragging your lips down the firm curves of his neck, he let out a shaky breath that was more a growl than a sigh, and your arousal soared in response. “Do you really want to stop?” You asked then, your voice colored with a siren-like husk that you’d never quite heard there before, but which sounded absolutely fitting when voiced.

 

“No,” He ground out as he bucked his hips up into yours, making a bloom of sweet, blissful friction erupt right where you needed it most, “But we _must.”_ His voice was adopting that authoritative edge, that Commanders bite that you loved so much, and suddenly it was exactly what you craved, what you needed, the requirement so necessary it was as  though it were equivalent to the intake of air.

 

“Are you going to make me,” You breathed, your voice thrumming with a taunting lilt that you knew would drive him mad,  would snap his steadfast restraint, “Commander?” You added as an extra ram at his momentous control, and to your delighted satisfaction his discipline began to crumble. He intoned your name once in that deep, haunting voice of his; a vicious warning of what indomitable forces you were toying with, but you just smiled an enchantress’s grin and dug your nails deeper into the generous flesh of his ass, spurring him to thrust his hips up more urgently into you. When the throbbing hardness of his large shaft slipped along the slick wetness of your weeping sex he growled at your neck, his teeth nipping hard at your pulse.

 

“Don’t taunt me vixen,” He snarled against your skin, his hot, fervent breath chasing shivers down your water-dampened flesh, “I’ve been days without your luscious little body beneath mine.”

 

“I know,” You purred, trailing your hands hungrily down the strong panes of his pectorals, your fingers playing in the damp hair sprinkled across his sturdy chest, your tongue immediately following the paths set by your seeking digits, “What a damndable shame that is.”

 

“My control is severely lacking, little beauty, and there are important matters we must-”

 

His words were quite appropriately robbed of sufficient breath when one of your wayward hands dipped to grasp the thick flesh of his throbbing shaft, your fingers just barely long enough to circle his swelling width. You started pumping his throbbing length expertly, preparing him to slip inside your absolutely weeping sex that needed his hardness so desperately.

 

“I will make a deal with you,” He grated out urgently, his palms resting on either side of your head, his huge body caging you in, his brawny frame nearly shaking with his efforts to concentrate despite your fervent touches, “I will gladly help to slake these desires that run rampant through your body- “You gasped with want at his heartfelt, temping prospects, molten hot arousal flooding your alight senses anew with his promises of pleasure, “After we have talked sufficiently.”

 

You stilled, your tongue and hands slowing their expert, concentrated ministrations as you pondered his offer, taking stock of your smoldering senses. Once the brunt onslaught of lust had abated somewhat, you had room to think around the heavy throb of your breasts, the hard peaks of your nipples, the slick of your needy sex, and you reached back, trying to remember exactly why you’d been so _upset_ , as Kylo had put it.

 

You began to remember then, and though in this hindsight the sharp sting of the hurt you felt was cushioned somewhat, it still made you pause, something akin to pain flittering around your chest. Flicking through memories as though through a hologram, you realized exactly _why_ you were so angry with him; he’d played you for a fool.

 

Hesitation began to well in your chest and you met his expectant eyes, seeing in them a depth of responding pain and desire that that had your anger simmering down until it had all but died. This time, however, it wasn’t due to your mind being derailed by lust.

 

In fact, the lust seemed to sharpen your thoughts, to add a strange measure of clarity to the past, while dampening and melding your present. You saw now that there might be more to this story, that maybe, just maybe, you’d been so blinded by hurt that you’d refused to even consider the possibility of another perspective other than your own. You could admit now that perhaps you should listen to Kylo, hear his side of the story.

 

“Fine,” You said, slipping your hands from between his legs and placing them on the rock behind you, neutral territory, right below where his own hands that lay balled into fists against the rough surface, “Explain.” His eyes lit with a fervent kind of hope then, and despite your lust and desire you found your heart twisting with a completely different kind of heat; affection.

  
“It is like this,” He said, words spilling from his rather distracting lips in such a way that you knew he’d been dying to explain himself to you for ages, “Snoke is a formidable Master, make of doubt of that. If he senses even the smallest flicker of hesitation within me he will do whatever is necessary to snuff it out.”

The implied depth of his meaning was not lost on you, and despite the idyllic tropical surroundings you were both immersed in you felt a sinister kind of chill creep down your spine at his words. _Snuff it out_ , or in other words kill whoever got in his way. The fear banked in your Commanders eyes left no room for doubt or downplay of this simple wrenching fact. Snoke could and would kill you if he perceived you to be an obstacle to his plans.

 

Kylo’s fevered words brought you back to the present, to the sunshine and warm waves, “I will do whatever is necessary to keep you off of his radar, even if that includes lying both to Supreme Leader Snoke and to General Hux. I believe I persuaded them both well enough, perhaps too well. I know that my words hurt you, but it was needed to convince Snoke of my absolute loyalty to him.”

 

“Are you not totally his creature?” You asked, making sure to keep the bite out of your words and instill them with just the hopeful curiosity you felt. Kylo paused at your inquiry, those dark eyes flicking to study your upturned face reverently before they dipped down, away from you. You realized suddenly that he was _bashful_ , embarrassed almost, and you felt a strange heat fire to life somewhere in your chest in response.

 

“I fear my heart has become split, little beauty,” Kylo said quietly as he slowly brought his gaze back up to meet yours, the depth of simmering emotion banked there in his eyes momentarily stopping your breath, “I have always felt a call to the light, and I have always shunned it, beaten it back in shame, but with you-” He paused to exhale sharply, his body shuddering lightly, no doubt from the weight he bore on his broad shoulders and the heavy truth of his next words, “With you my feelings overshadow my ambitions in the First Order. General Hux inferred this, and he was correct in his assumptions. This dangerous fact could get you killed. And that I could not bear.” You briefly flashed back to the conversation you had overheard, and in the light of this new revelation Kylo’s actions seemed to be not callous or cruel, but instead fiercely protective.

 

_General Hux spoke, “I regret to have to do this, but if there is more evidence of a distraction, I will have to personally advise Supreme Leader Snoke that the girl should be terminated immediately.”_

_You felt the shock, the rage, that rolled off of Kylo in nearly palpable waves as he paused for just a moment, barely reeling in his teetering control, before he spoke in a cold, dispassionate voice that you could scarcely recognize._

 

He’d also been afraid, you realized with a gasp; he’d been enraged, angry and _afraid_ for you. He knew that his feelings could doom you and in an effort to hide the depth of his emotion, to shield you from the consequences of his devotion, he had lied and he had done it well but the truth of his heart lay elsewhere. You could see that so clearly in his eyes that glimmered down at you now, in the emotion laid bare before your seeking gaze.

 

“Kylo,” You whispered, unable to stop your hands from twining behind his neck and into the long damp hair there, where they belonged. He rasped your name in response, the syllables falling like silk from his tongue, his molten gaze fixed raptly on you, drinking you in fervently before his mouth was on yours, lips moving in a bruising kiss.

 

You sighed against him, yielding your body to him completely, letting him wrap his big, warm hands around your thighs and hoist you up into his arms. You leaned against the rock at your back and draped your legs around his waist on instinct, knowing just where you’d fit best, just how you’d fall into place. His body was comfortable, familiar to you, and you reveled in that secret knowledge.

 

  
You dragged your lips along that place behind his ear that you knew drove him wild, and listened to his husky growls in response. You dug your nails down his strong back, knowing he’d want that mark of your passion on his body for days to come. You nipped at his full bottom lip just the way he liked, gentle but with the slightest bite, and felt him shudder against you in response. He was _yours,_ your Knight, your Commander, your lover, and you were completely his.

 

The lust you’d been steadfastly ignoring came rushing back down upon you as Kylo kissed wetly at your neck and you mewled loudly, perhaps a little too loudly in response, bucking your hips wildly as hot arousal flooded your veins anew. You felt Kylo smile against your skin and nip a bit harder, chuckling lightly as he husked, “Let me ease some of this lust for you, little beauty.”

 

You were more eager to comply than you’d be willing to admit, and though you really did try to hold together the semblance of patience you’d carefully assembled, all your valiant efforts came crashing down when Kylo unwrapped one large hand from your thigh and gently guided the head of his throbbing cock to your weeping entrance. He seemed to know that this was the only way you’d be completely satisfied, that his hard cock pounding into your wet sex was the only thing that could sate to hot lust moving through your trembling body.

 

“Please!” You gasped breathlessly as you slanted your hips down in a momentous effort to bring that delicious cock sliding into you, tightening your hands around his neck in a fruitless effort to bring him closer. You needed to share this intimacy with him now, after the truth of his emotions was revealed. You knew in some strange way it would be cathartic, healing to the both of you.

 

Kylo was drinking in the sight of you, needy and wanting beneath him, his glorious chest heaving as he drew in deep breaths, his full, kiss reddened lips parted in desire, his glinting eyes glazed with something akin to deep affection. He traced a hand down the curve of your jaw with reverent admiration for just a moment, a second of a gentle caress, before he tightened his grip on your thighs and slanted his hips forward with obvious intent.

 

“You’re mine,” Kylo growled fervently as he plunged suddenly into your dripping sex, “And I am yours.” You could do nothing but nod and mewl in his arms, your head swimming with intense, heated pleasure sparking from where your bodies joined, from the delicious slip of his cock in and out of your tight sheath. One of his hands was wrapped around your hip, holding you steady under the onslaught of his driving hips, and the other was curled around your nape, effectively locking your gaze with his. The intense emotion you saw there only served to heighten your dripping arousal, your hot molten want and caused every slip of his cock inside you, every rasp of his touch to increase tenfold until you were a wet, throbbing mess in his arms.

 

“Kylo,” You said, wanting somehow to tell him that he had you heart, that he was who you’d give up every ambition for, but words were difficult to form amidst the intensity of the sensations dominating your body.

 

“Kylo, Kylo…” You repeated his name like a plea, like a prayer to some gentle but fiery god of love, for in truth with tears pricking hotly at the corners  your eyes you could say nothing else, nothing but –

 

“I love you,” Kylo husked passionately as he hastily withdrew from your tight sheath and achingly pushed back in once more, snapping his hips with expert precision and attention. He’d stolen the sweet words directly from your lips, but all you could do in response was smile with a gentle upturn of your lips and reply, “And I love you.”

  
Kylo exhaled a shaky breath and rested his forehead against yours, still plunging madly at your sex, and you knew from the faltering snap of his hips that he was getting close. His hands were tight on you, possessive, and you claimed him right back with your lips, your touch, your tongue, reaching anywhere that you could to mark him. When he reached between your pounding bodies to rub the sensitive bud of nerves at the apex of your womanhood you cried out, a fiery orgasm ripping through you without warning. You screamed Kylo’s name and could do nothing but writhe and tremble in his arms as he groaned and growled and followed you down into that molten abyss of pleasure.

 

The after shudders of your lovemaking were just as intense as the act itself, if not more so with the way your Knight was trembling in your arms. You ghosted the tips of your fingers down his sweat slicked back and up the strong columns of his arms, loving the way the warm pants of his breath curled around your collar bones. When he began to laugh slightly, his chest heaving with his delighted chuckles, you were quite unable to stop the wide smile that curved your lips in response to that heartwarming sound.

 

“Do you really love me?” He asked after his delighted peal of laughter, picking his head up from where it laid in the crook of your neck and gazing at you with those glinting, hopeful eyes.

 

“Of course!” You replied with a fit of resounding giggles, cradling his jaw in your hands and peppering small kisses along his steel cut cheekbones, “With all my heart.”

 

He laid his forehead against yours once more and wrapped his arms tightly around your waist, holding you close to the reassuring warmth of his body. This moment with Kylo was utter bliss, full of such a depth of peace and love, the kind you had resigned yourself to never knowing. And yet, here it was in your grasp. You felt tears fueled by pure joy prick at the corner of your eyes for the second time today, and your blissful calm would have remained unbroken if not for the soft _whomp_ that rang through the air not a moment later.

 

Kylo grunted softly and began the first syllable of a grating curse before his grip on your waist relaxed a fraction and he slumped in your arms. Confusion whirled in your mind as you tried to keep him upright, to identify your assailants, to defend yourself. As Kylo fell forward you noticed a wicked looking dart sticking out of his neck, the kind that administered poison that could render even a powerful force user unconscious.

 

“Run, little beauty-“ Kylo rasped right before he lost consciousness, slumping backwards into the water, floating relaxed on his back. His face was as peaceful as if he were asleep, and though panic and fear churned in your belly you made sure to confirm that your Knight was indeed still breathing before you fled the water.

 

You stumbled onto the nearest bank and ran to your clothes, and though fear made your motions clumsy you managed to slip on your bra and panties, followed by your socks and pants before your heard a crash in the underbrush somewhere behind you. Whirling around you crouched low and shakily donned your grey tank top before searching the ground near you for your large knife. Where the hell had it gone? Panic was making your memory hazing, adrenaline locking you into the present. If you could just remember you could at least arm yourself and have some semblance of confidence against your invisible attacker.

 

“Are you looking for this?” A deep, insultingly playful voice asked behind you, and you whirled, fists up, to face the stranger.

 

That mocking voice belonged to a very tall very human male who was currently brandishing your knife in one be-ringed hand, twirling it like he was born with it in his grasp. The man was undeniably handsome, with suntanned skin and long blond hair that fell in his eyes too often. He was dressed strangely, in a pair of tight, brightly colored pants and a loose matching shirt that was open nearly to his navel, exposing the brawny chords of his chest. But there was a cruelness to the twist of his smirking lips, a devious glint in his pale eyes, and for some reason it made your stomach turn.

 

“That is mine.” You spat through gritted teeth, holding out a palm expectantly, choosing to believe he would heed your words and return your possessions instead of doing the stupid thing. In truth you were afraid of this man and the dark promises that lay coiled behind his spectral eyes, but you could fake confidence, you’d learned how during your many nights alone in the vast wilds of your old home. “So is that man you knocked unconscious. I strongly urge you to return what is mine and run along before he wakes up, because when he does…” You paused, smiling none-too-sweetly, not bothering to hide the disgust in your eyes, “Lets’ just say you won’t like him when he’s angry.”

 

“I’m not afraid of empty promises, even if they come from such a pretty mouth.” The man spoke, stepping forward menacingly, “Besides, this knife and it’s owner are mine now.” Those haunting eyes bored into you, leaving no doubt in your mind as to his innuendo.  Before you could even draw in an angered breath to reply you felt a prick at your neck and you reached up aghast to feel a dart identical to the one in Kylo’s neck protruding from your fingers.

 

As much as you tried to fight it you collapsed, overcome by the urge to let our eyes slide closed, to give in to the darkness calling you. You swayed wildly on your knees, watching the mysterious man stride closer, closer, and finally stop just before you. He knelt down then and captured your jaw in one calloused hand. You watched through hooded lids as he appraised you as one would a prized sow, and you felt bile rise in the back of your throat. You were slipping, slipping away into unconsciousness, though your mind fought with all it’s might.

 

The last chilling words you heard as you were finally overcome by the darkness beckoning you so sweetly sent sickly shivers racing down your spine and coiling wet and cold in your belly.

 

_“Oh yes, she’ll do quite nicely.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers!
> 
> I know it's been forever, please forgive me! Life got very crazy but I really wanted to sit down and write this :) I sincerely hope this new chapter will make up for lost time! Let me know any thoughts, comments, or concerns you might have, I love hearing from you! And as always, please enjoy
> 
> Mood Board!  
> http://imagines-oneshots-blog.tumblr.com/post/154816477044/youve-really-stepped-in-it-now-you-thought


End file.
